Aftermath
by b7-kerravon
Summary: Megamind took a real pounding from Tighten in the last battle. Where does a blue alien go for treatment? Can Metro City just 'forgive and forget' all his crimes after a single act of redemption? Chp 10 up finally
1. Winning Isn't Everything

Disclaimer: Megamind isn't mine, no money is being made - this is just a fanfiction to try and answer some questions that have been gnawing at my ankles since I saw the movie…

1) Winning Isn't Everything 

"We won, we won!", exclaimed Megamind, ignoring everything but the woman in his arms as he swung Roxanne around victoriously. Still, when you're a super-villain, you have to stay vigilant to survive; instinct took over as the crowd began to close in from all sides. He dropped the reporter and unholstered his blaster in one fluid move. "Ah! Get back, you _savages_!" he hissed, as menacingly as he could manage after the beating he took. He glared at the mob as he swung the weapon from side to side; in his current condition he calculated he could only take out five or six before sheer numbers overwhelmed him, but that might buy Roxanne enough time to escape.

"Sorry, sorry!" interjected Miss Ritchi hurriedly, grabbing Megamind's blaster and, to his amazement, forcing it to point harmlessly down towards the pavement. What was she, suicidal?

"He's just not used to positive feedback!"

What? 'Positive feedback'? Since when was a lynch mob 'positive feedback'? Megamind mentally rewound the last few minutes of his peripheral vision as he glowered menacingly at the crowd. OK, maybe she had a point; up until the moment he pulled his blaster in 'self-defense', the people had looked pretty…happy. Some had even been clapping and cheering…_for him_.

Roxanne leaned forward and stage-whispered into Megamind's ear, "It would help if you settled down..."

"Oh. Right." The blue ex-villain's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he came to a decision, then he slowly straightened, making his gun-arm visibly relax as he reholstered his weapon.

The uneasy silence that followed was finally broken by the hesitant clearing of a throat. Megamind's eyes immediately focused on the source of the sound, then widened perceptively as he recognized the Mayor who was slowly inching forward, hand extended. He wasn't sure what was more surprising; the fact that the mayor was making the first conciliatory gesture, or the fact that the man hadn't completely abandoned the city hours ago.

"If you'll allow me...I'd like to shake your hand." The pudgy, balding fellow shook visibly as he continued to move forward, slowly and carefully, faced twisted into a grimace that clearly expected pain and rejection.

Megamind blinked, understanding the feeling well. _'He has guts,_' he thought with respect. For a moment the whole city held its breath; then he slowly and silently extended his own hand in reply. With measured steps the two men approached each other, finally meeting halfway and very formally shaking hands. An unrestrained cheer went up once again, but this time the crowd was careful not to approach their touchy new hero. The mayor, finally smiling, released the handshake and joined the applause.

Roxanne moved forward to gently link her arm through Megamind's as he stared around the city center, stunned. "They...like me?" he questioned under his breath, tones so low that even the reporter, standing at his elbow, had to strain to hear him.

She reached up with her free hand, gently grasped his chin, and turned his face so that he could only see her. "Yes, they do." Pulling his face down to hers, she gently kissed him before continuing, "And I do, too."

They smiled at each other for a moment, once again oblivious to the rest of the world. The surrounding crowd faded from view, and all he could see was the tired, dirty, triumphant face grinning back at him.

Wait a second. _Literally_, all he could see was her face; his peripheral vision was graying out. Oh, this was not good. He suddenly became aware of the hitch in his chest, and the difficulty he was having catching a full breath. _'All right, guess I have a few cracked ribs…again…,' _he groaned silently to himself. He'd also clearly broken his right hand when he hit Tighten - fortunately not so badly that he couldn't use it in the fight, but it was certainly throbbing now. His right hip ached abominably where it had struck the wall, and his face was swelling where Tighten hit it to send him _into_ the aforementioned wall. There might actually be internal bleeding; Tighten had really tried to kill him. He'd been a fool to assume the man would have the same morals as Metro Man and pull his punches. Heck, he'd been a fool to assume any morals at all.

Roxanne became concerned as Megamind's eyes widened and his smile faded away. "Um...Roxanne?," he whispered hesitantly. "Could you do me a favor?"

She was alarmed at how pale he suddenly appeared. "Of course! Anything."

"Don't let me fall in front of all these people..."

The blue alien's eyes slid shut as he staggered forward, staying upright only with her support and sheer force of will. Minion began having hysterics in the fountain as the Mayor, with uncanny perception, moved to support him on his other side.

"If I can just...get to Evil Lair..." whispered the collapsing alien. It was the last thing he managed before his surroundings faded to black.

The next few minutes were a flurry of activity. Someone produced a large Tupperware to carry Minion as the mayor had his aide summon his limo. There was no shortage of volunteers to help maneuver the unconscious hero into the back of the spacious car, laying him flat on the bench seat. Minion was placed on the floorboard next to him, making sure the container was wedged in place to keep the water from sloshing out. Once they were settled, Roxanne clambered in and settled on the floorboard as well, where she could keep an eye on them both.

The mayor paused at the door and leaned inside. "I'll have my driver take you wherever you want, but I'd better stay here and coordinate things." He chuckled, "Also, reformed or not, I don't think he'd appreciate it much if you took the mayor of Metro City to his secret hideout." Closing the door, he went to give instructions to the driver. After she was sure he was gone, Roxanne keyed the speaker and gave the driver the address of an intersection about 3 blocks from the lair; she figured they would leave the driver there, drive themselves to the base, have the brainbots carry Megamind inside, then return the car. That way, the nice man wouldn't have to experience the 'forget-me-stick'.

"Sir! Sir, speak to me," demanded Minion, fairly leaping out of the plastic container in an effort to reach his charge. Megamind lay unmoving, a dark purple bruise blossoming on one cheek, swelling the eye partially shut. His breaths came in little stuttered gasps, as if he were having a hard time moving air into his lungs. He coughed weakly, and a small trail of dark blue fluid, presumably blood, ran out of the corner of his mouth.

Roxanne suppressed her own panic and tried to calm down Megamind's assistant; she needed Minion to keep his head if the mad scientist was going to survive. "Minion, I want you to concentrate. Hal gave him quite a beating, but Metro Man has probably done worse in the past. Where does he go for help? A normal hospital clearly won't do."

"Whenever he was sick growing up, the warden just had him sent to the prison infirmary…" began the fish.

"Wait a second….what? He _grew up_ in prison?" Roxanne was flabbergasted.

Minion was confused. "Well…sure? That's where our escape pod landed, after all. Where else would he have grown up?"

Forcing herself to table the issue for the time being, she concentrated on more pressing needs. "How about as an adult? Whenever you aren't in prison?"

"Whenever he was hurt bad enough to need help, Metro Man always took him to prison. I don't know what they did there; I was always left outside to initiate his next plan. If he was healthy enough to escape, he didn't need medical help, so it was never an issue." Roxanne had never imagined that a fish could cry, but she could swear that Minion was tearing up. His voice cracked as he continued, "I guess Metro Man was holding back; they never _really_ wanted to hurt each other. It was always more like a game, or contest, rather than life-or-death. That's why the Observatory was such a surprise." No doubt about it; the sidekick was openly crying now. "Tighten wanted him _dead_."

Roxanne caught her lip between her teeth as she considered their options. Megamind was hurt, _badly_, maybe worse than he had ever been in his life. He needed professional medical help that was familiar with his case. There was no choice - she had to take him back to jail. She picked up the car phone and began dialing.

TBC...


	2. Bars Do Not A Prison Make

Disclaimer: Megamind still isn't mine (sigh), no money is being made - this is just a fanfiction for fun and entertainment for myself and (hopefully) others.

2. Bars Do Not a Prison Make

As the Mayor's limo pulled up to the prison gate, it was met by two guards with a gurney and an older man in a white coat, as well as the warden himself. The vehicle's back door was opened, and the two guards gently maneuvered the limp form out with surprising care. Within moments the still-unconscious Megamind was being whisked away into the bowels of the facility. Roxanne carefully gathered up Minion's container then took the warden's proffered hand to help herself out of the car.

Turning back to the driver, she leaned in and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Thanks for everything. I can take it from here." The man nodded, waited for her to step away from the vehicle, then slowly pulled away from the curb. Roxanne took a deep breath, then addressed the patiently-waiting warden. "I don't know if you are aware…," she began.

The gray-haired man smiled. "It's all over the news. Seems our 'villain' has finally reformed."

Now that Megamind was in medical hands, Miss Ritchi gave in to some of the emotion she'd kept bottled up for his sake; tears began to slip from the corners of her eyes. "He saved the city. He saved my life!" She peered around his suited shoulder at the corridor the gurney had disappeared down. "He's just so badly hurt…"

The warden's face became grim. "The news showed some footage of that final battle caught by one of the bystanders; pretty brutal, and I've seen my share of brutality." In a more reassuring tone, he continued, "Don't worry. Dr. Philber has been taking care of Megamind for over thirty years. He's in good hands." He gestured towards the building, "Would you like to come inside?" She dredged up a tentative smile, clutched Minion's container to her chest, and followed him.

The interior was a maze of corridors; despite her 'nosy reporter skills', Roxanne quickly found herself disoriented. She had almost given up hope of ever reaching the infirmary when they turned a final corner and saw the door. It was clearly security-locked, and the warden keyed the intercom.

"Three to see Megamind," he instructed, including Minion in the count. The door buzzed, and was then swung open by a guard from the inside. He held the door as they passed, then secured it once again.

The warden answered her unspoken question, gesturing to the door, "We keep it locked from the inside in case of prison riot. Can't have patients or medical personnel getting hurt now, can we?"

Miss Ritchi smiled, then gazed around the infirmary. It looked rather like she had imagined it - stark, sterile, and efficient, without the added aesthetic touches that civilian hospitals had. There were no paintings on the wall, just scattered notices and framed copies of rules and regulations. _'No windows either,_' she noted. _'Probably to prevent escape.'_

On the far side of the bay, the medical staff were gathered about a single bed, hustling back and forth with carts of medical equipment. In the center of this maelstrom was the concerned white-coated man she'd seen earlier - Dr. Philber, she presumed. The warden gestured to a row of plastic chairs set along the near wall. "Why don't you have a seat, Miss Ritchi, and I'll go talk to the doctor." He waited until she set down Minion and had a seat herself before striding off in the direction of the commotion. Between the moving white uniforms Roxanne could catch an intermittent glimpse of pale blue skin which was oddly reassuring. She watched as the warden spoke to the physician, then smiled sickly when they both glanced backwards towards her.

"What do you think they're talking about?," asked Minion, _sotto voce_.

"I suspect they're discussing Megamind's condition and how much or what to tell _us_ about it." Roxanne saw no reason to lie to the fish; he was smarter than most humans she'd met and deserved an honest answer.

She stood and picked up Minion's container as the two men approached. The warden nodded as he made introductions. "Miss Roxanne Ritchi, Dr. Philber; Dr. Philber, Miss Ritchi." He smiled at the Tupperware she clutched to her chest, "And you remember Minion, don't you doctor?"

Dr. Philber smiled as well. "Of course I do. It's been a long time, hasn't it? You've been taking good care of him; he always seems to gain a little weight whenever he escapes."

Minion nodded. "Well, prison meals have little to recommend them, and he gets distracted so easily…some days I actually follow him around and shove food in his mouth every time he opens it! He keeps forgetting that the big brain of his comes with a life support system that requires nourishment from time to time." He stared earnestly at the physician and continued, "So how is he, doc?"

Philber sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid; it'll take weeks for him to fully recover, even with his accelerated healing capabilities. Good thing you _do_ force-feed him; frail as he is, he'd be in much worse condition now if he were more malnourished."

Minion gave Roxanne a self-satisfied glance, only to note the confusion on the reporter's face. "Miss Ritchi?…"

"I'm sorry, but…'frail'? _Megamind_? Those two words don't belong together in any sense. This is a man who routinely battles Metro Man - how can he be 'frail'?" She appeared completely floored by the concept, and stared incredulously as both the males chuckled.

"He'd be so pleased to hear you say that," finally responded Dr. Philber. "He was always such a sickly child, coming down with one thing or another. As an alien he had no natural immunity to any Earth diseases - played heck with his immune system."

"He doesn't like earth food, either. It was quite a trick to get him to eat anything at first. If he could figure out a way to live on air, I think he would," added Minion.

"Also, his brain goes so much faster than his body can follow, and it frustrates him. As a child this made him unusually clumsy; he was always coming in with bumps, bruises, and broken bones." The doctor paused and shook his head. "My theory is that, as opposed to Metro Man, who comes from a planet with a much higher gravitational field than our own, Megamind's home planet must have had much lower gravity. It explains his thin body habitus, his delicate musculature structure, and his fragile bones."

"Still, growing up on Earth gave him distinct advantages. His bones, genetically designed for maximal strength for minimal weight, had extra calcium deposition during formation due to the increased gravity of our planet." He frowned as he continued, "Good thing, too, or that 'Tighten' character would have smashed him like an egg."

Both Minion's and Roxanne's eyes widened, and the fish's mouth dropped open as the physician began to enumerate Megamind's injuries. "So far we've found nine fractured ribs, several of them in more than one spot, a left flail segment, a hemopneumothorax, second-and-third-degree burns on his back, a Boxer's fracture of the right hand, a cracked pelvis, nondisplaced fractures of the mandible and maxilla, a severe concussion, and more contusions than I can count. I don't think there's bleeding in his abdomen, but I'm doing serial blood checks, just in case. We may have to transport him to Metro City Memorial for a CT scan if his count seems to be dropping too much."

"But…he'll live, won't he?" asked Roxanne hesitantly.

Philber nodded. "I think so. Provided no complications develop, and he doesn't have any intra-abdominal injuries."

"May we see him, sir?" asked Minion deferentially.

"Of course. Right this way."

Megamind lay on a small, nondescript bed, his blue skin contrasting with the crisp, white sheets. His tattered outfit had been stripped off, and he was now in a standard hospital-type gown. A cardiac monitor was hooked up to his chest, and he had two IV lines running in a pale bluish-green liquid.

This aroused Roxanne's reporter's instinct. "What's that fluid?"

Philber chuckled. "When it became obvious that Megamind could pretty much leave whenever he wanted, but tended to return a little more battered, I felt it prudent to have his blood components analyzed. All that typical IVs are meant to do is replace the fluid and electrolytes found in human plasma; once I knew the constituents of his, it was a simple matter to special order some complex cobalt solutions."

"Cobalt?"

"You didn't think an iron-based creature would have blue skin, did you?" he chuckled. "Interestingly enough, when oxygenated properly in his plasma, it actually becomes a shade of pink." He nodded toward the unconscious alien. "He actually came up with a better idea himself. He suggested that we do routine studies of his blood when he was healthy, so I would know what 'normal' was for him. We also determined how to best preserve his whole blood long-term, and he auto-donates from time to time. That way, I always have four or five usable units available for transfusion, should he ever need it." He nodded pensively, "Looks like they might finally come in handy." He shook himself and continued, "He also has baseline x-rays and CT scans on file at Memorial, with disc copies in his medical file here. That way, once again, we know what 'normal' is for him in case of emergency. If we have to scan him for internal bleeding, at least we'll know what should and shouldn't be there."

Roxanne nodded absently as she set Minion's Tupperware down on the bed next to his charge. Despite the narrow utilitarian nature of the bed, Megamind was so slender that there was plenty of room to safely settle the fish by his side. She made sure that Minion's container was secure before she allowed herself to look more closely at her reformed kidnapper.

His right eye had swollen completely shut by this time, the bruising a nasty, angry purple extending up from the jaw; it seemed to cover the entire side of his face. Oxygen tubing ran into his nose, and his breathing seemed easier than it had been in the car. It still caught intermittently, as if he were in pain, but then settled out again. His right hand was already in a splint, and there was an ice pack on his head. A large, plastic tube ran out of his chest and into a square, plastic box that bubbled like a witch's cauldron.

"What's that thing?" gasped Minion.

"It's called a 'pleur-evac', and actually works the same for him as it does for humans. It's a three chambered reservoir with fluid in the bottom of each compartment. It's attached to suction at the wall, and the outermost chamber bubbles as it normalizes and limits the amount of negative pressure transmitted to the pleural space."

Minion and Roxanne both stared at him blankly.

The physician closed his eyes, then rephrased. "His broken ribs punctured his left lung, causing it to bleed as well as leak like a balloon every time he takes a deep breath. This tube sucks the blood and leaking air out of his punctured lung and the box keeps outside air from going back in - this helps him breathe and the lung to heal."

"Oh, I see." Roxanne studied the battered blue face on the pillow as a grimace flitted across it. "Can he have anything for pain?" she asked, concerned.

The physician shifted uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, over the years we haven't managed to identify anything that doesn't have horrific side effects. Hydrocodone caused hives, oxycodone caused visual hallucinations, demerol resulted in projectile vomiting, and morphine...," he shuddered, "well, he swelled like a water balloon and almost stopped breathing." Sighing, he stared at the unconscious form. "Finally he and I decided that the safest thing to do when he's injured is just let his body take care of itself. Thank goodness he heals so quickly."

Another grimace, accompanied by a slight moan; Roxanne closed her eyes unhappily and took a deep breath.

"Here, have a seat." Dr. Philber had obtained another of the hard, plastic chairs and set it on the floor behind her. "Most of our patients don't have visitors," he shrugged apologetically, "so this is all we have."

She smiled at him weakly. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine." She scooted it up until she could sit and still touch both Megamind and Minion if she wanted, then gently covered the nearest blue hand with her own. "Why isn't he waking up? Is it the concussion?"

"No, this is his usual response to injury," he replied. "He often sleeps like this for days after a fight. It lets his body concentrate all its energy on healing." He shook his head. "It's just as well, really, since I have nothing safe to give him for the pain. This gets him through the worst of it."

She turned towards him, surprised. "Really? He's not in a coma or something?"

"Actually, it really is a 'healing coma', but it's normal for him. He'll wake up from time to time, then go right back to sleep again."

"Does he remember anything?"

"I don't know. He's never talked about it, if he has."

He examined the dressing over the chest tube, then listened to the patient's lungs. Satisfied, he turned to leave. "I'll be back to check on him later, and there will be orderlies coming by regularly to take his vitals. We should know within a few hours if there's going to be any major problem. Feel free to call for me if you have any questions about his condition." He stared for a moment at the fish on the bed before adding, "And I'll see if I can come up with something a little better than Tupperware for you, Mr. Minion."

"Thanks, doc," replied the grateful sidekick.

True to his word, an orderly appeared a few minutes later with an actual fishbowl, filled with water from the cooler. "The doc wasn't sure if the chemicals in tap water might hurt you, so he didn't want to take a chance," the man explained. "Something about wanting only one alien patient at a time."

After he left, Roxanne transferred Minion into the new container. "Wow, this water is _nice_!" he exclaimed happily. "I need to talk to the boss about getting one of those dispensers for the lair. I had no idea Earth water could even taste like this."

When no response came from reporter, he glanced up to see her anxious gaze fixed on the motionless Megamind.

"Don't worry," volunteered the fish. "He did this as a boy, too. Got him through a lot of painful injuries. He tended to get…hurt…at school."

That triggered a memory. "Minion, when he was pretending to be Bernard, we went on a picnic one day, and I asked him to tell me one thing he'd never told anyone else. He said that, when he was in school, none of the other kids liked him. Was that true?"

"Oh, we went all right." Roxanne filed away the change in pronoun for later consideration. "He was so excited to be with children his own age for the first time; he'd been on his best behavior for six months just to get the chance to go." Minion sighed. "Yeah, that didn't work out so well. They hated him."

"Maybe the kids were afraid. After all, he was pretty obviously an alien," Roxanne suggested gently.

Minion snorted. "Hah! As if! The most popular kid in school could fly and shoot laser beams out his eyes. Being blue was _nothing_ to that."

The reporter's eyebrows shot towards the ceiling. "You mean that Metro Man and Megamind went to grade school together?"

It was Minion's turn to be confused. "Sure. Didn't you know that? You've done at least eighty interviews with Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and he never mentioned it? They've been fighting since they were kids!"

Roxanne's eyes narrowed as she considered what the day had revealed about the city's erstwhile protector. "Must've slipped his mind," she ground out. Then, more enticingly, "Why don't you tell me about it? Megamind said he was always the last one picked for team sports…"

"That's the way it started. After a while the teams seemed to become 'everyone else' vs. him. Dodgeball was particularly vicious. Broke an arm playing that one. Of course, they stopped once he made his dodgeball shield."

"How do you get a broken arm playing dodgeball? Those balls are pretty soft."

"Well, soon-to-be-Metro Man either didn't know his own strength…or didn't care. Snapped the Boss' humerus with one bounce. 'Course, he busted the ball, too - the brown-noser _almost_ got in trouble that time…" He was so busy reminiscing that he didn't notice Roxanne's eyes widening in horror. "Like the doc says, Megamind heals really fast, and no one paid much attention to a sling on 'the blue kid from the prison'. Plus, he can compartmentalize the pain and shut it away, to be dealt with at a more convenient time." He stared at the unconscious figure in the bed. "Like now, for instance. He got all those injuries during the battle, but managed to continue fighting until it was over." He blinked and returned to the story. "After the broken arm incident, he built a helmet that both caught the balls and threw them back." He sighed, "No more fractures, but he got an hour-long 'time out' in the corner."

"Why the time out?"

"Aim was off," mumbled the fish. He looked up earnestly. "Please understand. No matter how he tried to fit in, somehow he always made a mess of things and got labeled as 'bad'. Finally he just gave up. He decided that, if he were that 'bad' when trying to be good, imagine how bad he could be if he put his not-inconsiderable mind to _actually being bad_. He decided it was a natural talent and that he was 'destined' to be a super-villain. Thus 'Megamind' was born."

"This school…was it a little red building for 'gifted' kids?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" The fish was clearly amazed. "Metro Man took and hid it after the Boss turned everyone blue one day, to match his own skin. Never saw the place again. It's strange, but I think he really missed those other kids, even though they were mean to him. He never complained, just went back to living with the inmates and reading in the prison library."

The two lost track of time as they talked, both grateful for the distraction from the unmoving form on the bed. Orderlies came in and out, checking his blood pressure and heart rate and occasionally drawing a blood sample, but otherwise leaving them alone. As far as they could tell, nothing was changing, for either better or worse. With each successive story Minion told it became more obvious to Roxanne that the 'Bernard' she knew was the _real_ Megamind, the personality he had suppressed all those years ago, the one no one but Minion ever got the chance to see. Very possibly the man she was falling in love with.

Miss Ritchi was unsure when it happened, but at some point she had rested her head on her folded arms (just for a minute) and had fallen asleep. Minion conked out as well; it had been an exhausting day for everyone. She was awakened by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder.

"Miss Ritchi? Why don't you and Mr. Minion go on home?" Dr. Philber smiled at her disheveled state. "Megamind has been perfectly stable for the last 6 hours, and shows no signs of waking anytime soon. I've seen him remain completely comatose for up to 3 days following a particularly bad injury."

Roxanne ran a hand through her hair. "I could sure use a shower and a change of clothes," she agreed. "A nap in my own bed would be nice, too." She looked at Megamind; he hadn't moved since they brought him in. "He'll be OK alone for a bit? Promise you'll call if anything happens…either way?"

"Absolutely."

"Miss Ritchi?" Minion's voice interjected; their low voices had awakened him. "Would you mind taking me back to the lair? I have a spare body there, as well as a spare watch, so I could be back here in a couple of hours, more able to help the Boss if he needs anything."

The reporter raised her eyebrows askance at Dr. Philber, who replied, "I'll arrange for passes for you both. You'll be escorted from the gate to this room any time you want, day or night. You won't be able to go anywhere else in the facility, though."

Minion looked confused. "Why would I want to go anywhere else? My place is by his side." He gestured to the supine form with his expressive eyes.

"Yes, it is," agreed Roxanne as she smiled, gathered up the fishbowl, and headed for the door.

TBC….


	3. Night Swimming

Disclaimer: Megamind - not mine. This is a work of fanfiction only, for my enjoyment and hopefully that of others. No money is being made.

3. Night Swimming

The first thing Megamind noticed when he regained consciousness was pain. _Everything_ hurt. Keeping his eyes closed, he began to take a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to compartmentalize as much as possible, so that at some level he could think again.

_'OK, slowly inhale…in…Ow, that hurts!'_ His breath caught as he suddenly felt an entire set of steak knives hurled into various portions of his chest. _'No, not quite,'_ he decided, analyzing the assorted inputs. _'There's one on my left side that's clearly a __butcher__ knife, not a steak knife.'_ His head was throbbing as if an entire mining operation had been set up inside while he's been out, and his face felt…wrong…puffy…and pulsed in time with the jackhammers in his skull. His hip and back ached too, promising exquisite agony if he tried to shift either area, and his right arm felt heavy as well as sore.

_'I need to know where I am; maybe then I can figure out what's going on.'_ He was rather proud of the rational way he pulled those thoughts together; he was having serious trouble concentrating, which was disturbing on a visceral level. After all, his intellect was his defining quality.

Of course, it would help if he could murder the elves trapped in his skull that were escaping using oversized pickaxes…

_'OK, I'm clearly hurt pretty bad; where am I, though?' _He began to analyze his environment, one sense at a time. First, he could feel the firm, utilitarian mattress beneath him, and the fresh, clean sheets on top. '_Not Evil Lair, then.'_

He concentrated next on sound. The steady beeping of a cardiac monitor, the gentle hiss of an air conditioner, the drip of IV fluids, the whisper of oxygen flowing into his nose…_'A hospital or infirmary of some type,'_ he concluded. _'Let's see if I can get this…discomfort under enough control that I can take a look around.'_

Through experimentation, he found that taking small, panting breaths lessened the stabbing sensations in his ribcage, with the exception of the 'butcher knife'. He tried to touch the area with his right hand, only to discover the extremity encased in a heavy, rock-like material that precluded easy movement. _'Another cast',_ he sighed, recognizing the sensation. _'OK, try using the other arm._' He shifted his left arm towards the painful region and discovered a large plastic tube disappearing into a bandage at the spot. _'Huh. That's new. Presumably that thing goes __inside__ my chest as well. No wonder it hurts!'_

Ultimately he managed to wrestle his pain under enough control that he felt safe to make a visual assessment of his surroundings. Here he encountered another snag: his right eye was swollen shut. The left eye worked fine, however, even if its view was unwelcome. He was in a dimly-lit room that was all-too-familiar, listening to the steady beat of his own heart on the monitor next to the bed. The ceiling above him was stark and unbrokenly white, except for the fire sprinkler system and the chipped tile two in and four up that he had first memorized three years ago. It reeked of bleach and antiseptic, in a combination that was way too recognizable; he was back in the prison infirmary.

Roxanne had taken him back to jail. Marshaling his reserves, he tried to sit up. Unfortunately, that resulted in both his back and hip flaring white-hot with their previously-promised agony. His head swam dizzyingly, and for a moment he thought that he might lose whatever meager stomach contents he might have onto the floor. Panting, he managed to prop himself up on his left elbow for a brief glance around the room before surrendering to the vertigo and lying back down in despair. That quick look confirmed what he already suspected - he was completely alone. An empty plastic chair sat beside his bed, nothing more.

_'I shouldn't be surprised,'_ he told himself despondently, blinking his left eye rapidly against the sudden moisture that collected there. _'I have over eighty life sentences still to serve; those can't just be erased by correcting one mistake.' _ He sighed deeply, only to find himself panting again as he fought against the stabbing reminder of his fractured ribs. _To be honest, Tighten and all his destruction is really my fault as well, although I'd hoped she wouldn't see it that way. If I hadn't given that sociopath those powers, none of this would have happened.'_ Still, he'd tried to be good. Really, really tried. Tears began to leak out of the corners of both eyes. _'Just like back in school; no matter what I do, I end up sent to the corner for quiet time. Why do I even bother?'_

He knew the answer to that. Roxanne. He tried not to think about her, but couldn't stop himself.

_'I wonder where she is right now? And…does she hate me for what I've done?'_ Thoughts along the same vein kept him occupied until his consciousness ebbed once more.

-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" Roxanne was hesitant to leave Minion in the mechanical arms of the brainbot, despite the fact that a cab was waiting for her two blocks away, meter ticking. Those brainbots had never seemed too…reliable…and she wasn't sure she wanted to trust them with the special creature that had risked its life to rescue her from the falling tower.

Minion chuckled, self-assured. "Oh, yes. This happens all the time. That's why I always have one or two spare bodies lying around. Whenever one gets trashed helping the Boss, the bots just get another up and running, then come get me. That way I can engineer the next escape." The fish suddenly looked concerned, and looked up at the reporter. "Do you think I'll need to that this time, Miss Ritchi? I mean, he did save the city and all…"

Roxanne grimaced; she hadn't wanted to think about that yet. "Well, it _was_ kind of his fault it happened in the first place - after all, 'Tighten' was the result of one of his plans…and he was in jail before for his other nefarious deeds…"

"Yeah. 88 life sentences, I know." Minion stared at the floor dejectedly.

"Wow. So many?" Roxanne was frankly surprised.

"Hey, he's a super-villain!" replied Minion defensively. "Besides, most of them were for kidnapping you!"

The reporter's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait a second. I never pressed charges. I wasn't even asked to testify at his trial!"

It was the alien fish's turn to look confused. "What's a trial?"

"You know, when Megamind goes to court, and twelve people sit in a box and hear people tell what he did. Then his lawyer, usually assigned by the state, says that he didn't do it, or argues that he had a good reason to do it, then the group of people decide whether or not he's guilty."

"Oh, like on those police shows on TV!" chortled Minion. "Oh, he never had one of those. The warden just has him sign a paper confessing what he did, and they tack on another life sentence." He did the fish equivalent of a shrug, "It's no big deal; he's always guilty, and usually proud of it." He considered his statement for a moment, then added, "At least, he's proud of the crime; the 'getting caught' part? Not so much."

Roxanne's jaw dropped, the shock rendering her momentarily speechless. Blinking and gathering her thoughts, she exclaimed, "That's not the point! United States citizens have certain rights…"

"But he's not a citizen. He's an alien. In every sense of the word." His eyes narrowed. "The Boss always said that meant he had no rights…"

"So no one ever told him that he 'has the right to remain silent', or 'have an attorney present for questioning' or anything like that?"

"Not that I ever heard." Minion snorted out a laugh. "As if he'd be silent or wait for some lawyer to show up before bragging about what he did! Definitely not his style."

Just then a brainbot buzzed up and made a series of beeps which clearly meant something to the fish. Looking politely apologetic, he continued, "Oops, my new body's warming up - gotta go. See you back at the prison tomorrow?"

Roxanne was still stunned by what she had heard. Surely Megamind, self-proclaimed 'criminal genius and master of all villainy', wasn't as naïve as his henchman. He _must_ know his Miranda rights after so many arrests. There must have been trials, too, although she couldn't remember any press coverage of any them. It should have been a media circus!

"Miss Ritchi?"

She shook herself, realizing that Minion was waiting for her response. "Yes, yes of course. I'll meet you there first thing in the morning." He looked at her quizzically, then headed into the depths of Evil Lair as she returned to her waiting cab.

-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-

Roxanne sighed contentedly as she stepped out of the bathroom, still toweling her hair. Man, it was nice to be clean again! Hurriedly pulling on fresh jeans and a blue T-shirt, she glanced at her watch. _'2 AM?'_ There was no way they were going to let her back into the prison at such an hour, no matter what sort of pass she had. Not unless it were an emergency…she looked over at her answering machine, confirming that there had been no new messages while she'd been in the shower.

_'I'll just lay down for a few minutes,'_ she thought, setting the alarm for 5. _'The doctor promised he'd call if there were any changes, so I guess no news is good news.'_ Flopping down on top of her covers, she was dreaming the moment her head hit her pillow.

She was riding with Megamind in an elevator. He held himself stiffly erect, face forward, but she noticed the green eyes darting towards her nervously from time to time. _'Better say something,'_ she thought, staring out at the Metro Man statue. "I kept thinking he would do one of his last-minute escapes," she commented, by way of starting a conversation.

Megamind's shoulders unexpectedly slumped forward, cape pooling around his feet, as he stared despondently at the floor and sighed. "Yeah, he was really good at those."

"If only the world had a reset button," she proffered.

The oversized blue head turned towards her, face crumpled in sorrow, luminous green eyes obscured by tears. "I've looked into the reset button," he sobbed. "The science is impossible!" The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

The pair walked into the portrait gallery of the museum, where everything was in its rightful place. "They're all back!" she exclaimed, turning around to take in the whole room.

"Maybe I'm not so bad after all," shrugged the alien next to her, smiling, hands clasped behind his back. He seemed pleased that she was pleased.

Suddenly she was riding a bicycle in the park. The sun was shining, the breeze whistled past her ears, the birds sang in the trees, and all was right with the world. "Wheeeeeeee! This is fun!" cried a voice behind her.

Glancing back, she continued to pedal as she smiled at Megamind. His oversized blue head was capped with a helmet that had every safety feature known to man, his feet kept slipping off the pedals, and his grin threatened to split his face. "You don't get out much, do you?" she teased.

The dream flashed to a blanket spread out in the sunshine of a now-clean park. They lay on their backs, side by side, staring up at the clouds. "Your turn," she chuckled. "Tell me something you've never told anyone else."

Megamind took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, clearly steeling himself. "When I was in 'shool', none of the other kids liked me. I was always the last picked for everything."

Her fingertips found his blue ones. "Too bad we didn't go to the same school." He smiled bashfully back at her.

The dream flipped to the restaurant, as Megamind, seated across the intimate table, raised his glass in a toast. "To being normal," he sighed contentedly, then sipped the champagne. No one else in the establishment paid any attention.

Somehow they were standing in the rain, angry and hurt. "Do you really think that I would _ever_ be with you?" she demanded.

His expressive green eyes were pools of sorrow. "No…" he whispered and dropped his head in despair. Unspoken was, _'not unless I lied about who I was'_.

Roxanne's alarm cut jarringly through the dreamscape, jolting her to consciousness. Sitting up, she was surprised to discover tears on her face. Quickly swiping them away, she muttered, "Huh. Must've been a doozy of a dream; my mental closet must have needed spring cleaning after yesterday!" She sniffled and headed to the bathroom to clean up. "Too bad I can never remember them."

TBC….


	4. Person or Persons Unknown

Disclaimer: Megamind - not mine. This is a work of fanfiction only, for my enjoyment and hopefully that of others. No money is being made.

Author's note: Just a quick comment, as "ai-chan" left a review that I couldn't reply to, and I thought her point was a valid one. As other people might have similar concerns, I hoped that I could briefly justify my thinking here. The concern was that she felt it was OOC of Roxanne not to stay at Megamind's bedside until he woke up, as people who really love each other frequently do. Here's my thinking on why she left: 1) This is _very_ early in their relationship - less than 24 hours previously she hated Megamind with a passion, and has only liked him _at_ _all_ for a few hours (since Metro Man's place); 2) She is a very independent woman who has her own life to lead - yes, maybe Megamind will become a part of it, maybe he won't - but she still has to do her job so she can pay rent, eat, buy clothes, etc.; 3) She has had a _really _bad day - a creepy super-powered stalker tried to kill her, she's exhausted, filthy, wet, cold, and really could use a shower and a nap; 4) The doctor just told her that Megamind should be fine, but might sleep for 3 days, and that he'd notify her if there were any change in his condition. While some women might stay anyway (out of gratitude, concern, or 'love'), I just don't see a go-getter like Roxanne Ritchi doing that. Still, everyone is entitled to their opinion - this just happens to be mine (smile). If he were hurt after they've clearly become an item (like _after_ the Megamind museum opens), then it would be different!

4. Person or Persons Unknown

She was pleasantly surprised to be immediately escorted to the infirmary upon her arrival at the prison. No fuss, no hassle, just a "Good morning, Miss Ritchi, I'll call a guard to take you inside" when she presented herself at the gate. Once she reached the infirmary, she was surprised again by the comely older gentleman sitting at Megamind's bedside. Curious, she approached the stranger, dragging up a second plastic chair so she could be more comfortable.

"Hello," she began, extending her hand by way of introduction. "My name is Roxanne Ritchi."

The gray-haired gentleman in the tailored suit stood politely and shook her hand, but was clearly confused and a little concerned. "Yes I know. Is something wrong, Miss Ritchi?" He held the back of one of the chairs for her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Now it was the reporter's turn to be confused.

"Huh? Of course we…Oh! The disguise!" Minion reached up to his right shoulder, just as he had after her daring rescue, and turned a knob. Suddenly the distinguished gentleman was gone, replaced by a fish in a gorilla suit. "People get a little nervous on the bus with this," he gestured at his current 'body', "So I scanned a man at the donut shop and wore his face instead."

Roxanne clapped her hand to her chest and started laughing, leaning back in the chair. "Well, I sure didn't recognize you; nice job!" Turning towards their patient, she continued more soberly, "How's he doing this morning? Any change?"

Minion sighed and sat back down, shaking his head. "No, he's about the same. Dr. Philber's convinced that there's no serious internal bleeding, so that's a plus. He still hasn't awakened, though."

"From what I heard yesterday, it might take a few days, right?"

Minion shrugged. "Yes. Probably will, in fact. Doesn't mean I wouldn't love to see a pair of green eyes glaring at me unreasonably right this second."

Roxanne smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." She tilted her head to study the quiet figure in the bed. The IV dripped into the same site in his hand, the oxygen tubing ran into his nose, the pleur-evac bubbled quietly, and the cardiac monitor kept up a steady _beep….beep….beep_. His face appeared peaceful, and the covers were unruffled. It really did look like a coma.

Putting her hand over the top of the blue one on the bed, she continued, "I just didn't realize at the time how badly Tighten was hurting him. I guess because Metro Man is impervious to harm, I just assumed all aliens were tough. But the two of them aren't even from the same planet, are they?"

"No. The same part of the galaxy, yes. Both their planets were devoured by the same black hole. I think they were each the last of their kind."

"Metro Man looked human enough to fit in here on Earth; what possessed Megamind's parents to send him here?" Roxanne stared at the bulbous blue head with all its injuries and sighed. "The way he looks, he would always be picked out as different."

"As I understand it, there weren't that many compatible planets within traveling distance, and this was the only one with intelligent life."

She gently brushed her hand along the bruises on Megamind's face. "I don't know, Minion. I wonder how 'intelligent' humans actually are, sometimes. Even though Megamind gave Hal the superpowers, Tighten's personality was all human."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Roxanne glanced at her watch. "Minion, I'm afraid I have to go to work now - the news won't cover itself. Besides, I want to make sure they get all the details right." Although she didn't elaborate, what she really wanted to be certain was that no one misrepresented Megamind or painted this episode with an 'evil' brush for a change. She reached into her purse and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen, then hurriedly jotted down something and handed it to the gorilla suit. "Here's my phone number; call me if he wakes up, and make sure he knows I was here. I'll be back tonight after work. Maybe we can talk again then?"

"Sure, Miss Ritchi. I'll look forward to it." He stood again as she left, then patiently settled back down to wait.

Roxanne hadn't wanted to mention was that she planned on doing a little investigating. A lot of what Minion told her yesterday didn't make sense, and she was determined to find the truth out for herself. But seriously, eighty-eight consecutive life sentences? No judge would hand down a penalty like that. And an infant growing up in a penitentiary? Ridiculous! She smiled and waved to the guard at the gate as she left. "I'll be back after work!," she called out.

"No problem! Glad to see he's got visitors," replied the guard. "Even though he's not Metro Man, he still saved Metro City."

"He sure did," she agreed aloud, eyes narrowing as some pieces of the puzzle began to edge into place. _'Not Metro Man, huh? Megamind may have created Tighten, but I wonder how much Metro Man had to do with the creation of Megamind. Why didn't he mention going to school together?'_

She headed for work, and her business computer. If she was going to surreptitiously access police and judicial records, it would be easiest from there. So concentrated was she on unraveling the mystery at hand that she was completely shocked by the hubbub that erupted when she entered the newsroom floor. People she'd never met crowded around her, asking questions and giving advice.

"Hey, its Roxanne!"

"Miss Ritchi, could I have your autograph?"

"How does it feel to have helped save the city?"

"What do you think of Megamind's change of heart?"

"What was it like to have a psychopathic, obsessed, superpowered stalker for your cameraman?"

"Congratulations on the scoop of the century!"

She shook hands, smiled, and gave noncommittal answers, at least until the last comment. To that she replied, "Just wait until you see what I'm working on next!"

Finally, with a sigh of relief, she made it to her desk and sat down. After the last curious onlooker had wandered off, she booted up her computer and, with a final look over her shoulder to be certain she wasn't observed, she accessed her unofficial 'back door' into the criminal justice files of Metro City.

Once upon a time she had helped a juvenile hacker clear his name in a rather spectacular fashion, and as part of her investigation had needed to research some high-level files at the appeals court, as well as some sealed prison records. Her subject not only helped her do so, but managed to get her permanent 'unofficial' access to almost every legal case report on file in Metro City for the last fifty years by way of a 'thank you'. She used it sparingly, since she didn't want her link discovered and blocked, but times like this it came in handy.

For the next three hours she pored over arrest records, trial reports, police blotters, legal case precedent and even prison registration all the way back to the day Wayne Scott, aka Metro Man, was officially adopted by Lord and Lady Scott of the Nob Hill subdivision. She then tried cross-referencing with news stories, both in print and on the air, searching for specific references to 'Megamind', as well as general references to aliens or blue-colored individuals. She did an even broader search, comparing her specific abductions with any subsequent convictions for kidnapping listed under any name whatsoever. Nada.

When she finally felt that she had exhausted that line of research, she leaned back and tapped her pen to her lip as she reviewed the data. While there were copious news reports featuring Megamind, there was _not one single __official__ scrap of paper _regarding him. No arrest records, no summary judgments, no record of him or anyone like him even being in Metro City Prison. There were no official convictions of _anyone_ for the crimes she knew he committed. In fact, it turned out that the state never reimbursed the city a dime for his incarceration, as it was never reported to the state to begin with. However, _someone_ had paid a hefty sum about the time baby Megamind had landed in the prison to build him the custom security room that he so frequently occupied, but the payment had been one time only and made _in cash_. Subsequently his incarceration seemed to be subsidized by…an anonymous trust fund. All extremely interesting and, although she wasn't much of a conspiracy buff, reeked of collusion.

Most important of all, as far as she was concerned: no 'eighty-eight consecutive life sentences' on record. Nowhere, not under any name.

Officially, Megamind didn't even have a parking ticket.

TBC….


	5. It's Called a Waiting Room For a Reason

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction for fun; no money is made. I do not own Megamind.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting - I've had jury duty for the last few days and it's eaten my soul…

It's Called a Waiting Room For a Reason

After her retrospective 'on-the-scene' report of yesterday's battle had been filmed for the evening news, Roxanne quickly collected her things and headed to the penitentiary. This time when she entered the infirmary with its lone patient, she found a prison guard planted in the chair next to the bed, staring intently at the blue-skinned invalid, and Minion was nowhere to be seen. _'Huh. I thought it would take dynamite to get him away from his master's bedside. I wonder what's going on?'_

Approaching the uniformed man, the reporter raised her voice quizzically. "Hello? Is everything all right?"

The mustached, neatly-groomed sentry looked up at her, eyes bulging in relief. "Oh, Miss Ritchi! Is it evening already? Yes, everything's fine. Dr. Philber says he's getting better. Something about his 'vital signs' improving?" The guard's expression resembled a hopeful child, and reminded her of a certain alien fish of her acquaintance.

"Minion?" the reporter hazarded.

"Yes?" replied the sidekick.

"Why do you look like a prison guard?"

Minion's eyes flew to his own chest, where he saw the uniform jacket. "Oh, right. The warden asked me to take on the appearance of a guard while I sat here; apparently my regular body was upsetting some of the orderlies."

"That actually makes sense." She plopped into the chair next to him, dropping her purse on the ground at her feet before leaning forward and touching the fish/guard's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm glad to hear that Dr. Philber is more optimistic. Has he woken up at all?"

"Not yet," Minion sighed.

She scooted her chair forward until she could gently drape her hand over the blue one without the cast, taking care not to dislodge the IV. She ran her other hand over the bruised face, wishing momentarily that he had hair so she could brush it out of his eyes. "I think the swelling may be going down a little bit," she hazarded, staring at the multicolored bruising.

"Yes, I think so, too, especially around the eyes," agreed the alien fish.

They sat companionably for a few minutes, watching Megamind sleep. Flickers of pain would intermittently cross his face, only to smooth out as he returned to a deeper level of unconsciousness. To avoid the helpless feeling this gave her, the reporter switched her attention to the still, azure hand that rested beneath hers.

It was surprisingly warm, and she wondered why she had never noticed this before. _'Oh, right! The gloves.'_ Megamind wore gloves almost continuously when he was in 'Evil Villain' mode; she couldn't recall the last time she'd seen them off. She squinted slightly as she scrutinized the one she currently held.

The fingernails were precisely trimmed, and, despite everything that had happened in the last three days, meticulously clean. The fingers were long and slender, but surprisingly calloused for as delicate as they appeared. _'Must be a lot of hard work constructing his inventions,'_ she realized. Turning the hand so she could better examine the palm, she found both calluses and scars. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Gesturing to the hand, she inquired, "Minion…?"

Minion, noting the direction of her gaze, replied, "Oh, those. He's always accidentally cutting or burning himself when he gets involved in a new project; it's one of the reasons he wears gloves." He paused and cocked his head sideways thoughtfully. "It doesn't hurt that _someone_ told him black gloves look cool."

Roxanne chuckled in amusement. "I wonder who that might have been?"

"A little…fish, maybe?"

"Maybe."

They fell silent for a few minutes, until Roxanne's curiosity got the better of her. Minion had always volunteered information in the past, and only censored himself at Megamind's admonition; now would be the perfect time to get to know more about the ex-supervillain without being interrupted.

"So. You said yesterday that Metro Man and Megamind went to grade school together; is that where they met?"

"Oh, no. Their space pods bumped into each other twice as they fled their doomed planets, once in an asteroid field, and again after entering the airspace above Metro City."

"Really? I had heard that they arrived about the same time, but I didn't realize that their spacecraft had actually _touched_." Roxanne leaned forward intently.

Minion shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Yeah, we were originally headed for the Scott mansion, but Metro Man's pod knocked us off course. We landed in the prison exercise yard, while he slid to a stop beneath a Christmas tree just as Mrs. Scott was opening presents. Lady Scott assumed that her husband had somehow _purchased _the charming, flying boy with the great hair."

Roxanne was astounded. "I once interviewed Lady Scott. Not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but pleasant enough. I always assumed that when she said that Wayne 'was the best present my husband ever gave me', she was speaking _figuratively_." She tapped a finger to her chin. "So…Mrs. Scott thought that her 'baby' came from some exclusive boutique, and the 'flying' ability was just an upscale option?"

Minion shrugged again, "I guess."

Roxanne laughed. "Amazing! It's a good thing for Mr. Scott that Megamind _did_ land in the prison; if his existence had been common knowledge, his grateful wife might have suspected something was a little 'odd' with their own bundle of joy."

"It worked out. We had no complaints growing up with the inmates. They certainly took an interest in Megamind's education. Good/bad, right/wrong, that sort of thing." Minion commented defensively.

"I'll just bet they did." Miss Ritchi shook her head. "I just don't understand why the warden didn't put him up for adoption; he seems like a reasonable man. Anyplace would be better than jail for an infant! Most people back then would have been afraid, but some people were more open-minded. Heck, a scientist could have adopted him…" she trailed off uncomfortably as possible scenarios reared their ugly heads. A sudden vision of a small blue baby sitting alone in a large white room flashed before her eyes. He was hooked up to more wires and tubes than the adult version was at present, and was sobbing, heartbroken, as a stern man in a spotless white coat told him that his fish had been taken away for 'study' and would never be returned.

Roxanne shuddered as a cold, invisible hand twisted her stomach into knots. "No…forget I said anything. There were _lots_ worse places he could have grown up instead of prison."

"Besides, it was a different warden when we first arrived," stated the fish. "Warden Smith didn't show up until he was almost three years old, but has been here ever since."

"Who was the warden before?" Roxanne suddenly recalled the 'one time cash payment' and subsequent trust fund payments to the prison to keep Megamind secured.

"Ummm…I think his name was Jamison. I'm not really sure; I was pretty young at the time myself." He nodded in Megamind's direction. "_He_ would know. He remembers everything from the moment of birth onwards."

_'Robert Jamison? The ex-senator?'_, wondered Roxanne to herself. Aloud, she reassured the alien, "Don't worry about it, Minion, I can look it up when I go back to work tomorrow." She returned to her original subject, "Why didn't Warden Smith put Megamind up for adoption when he took over?" Scientists notwithstanding, it made no sense to keep a child incarcerated.

The disguised fish chuckled. "Well, we had an…inauspicious introduction to the new warden the day he arrived. The Boss was an inventor from the very beginning, always busy with his hands, always making new things." He gestured to the scars Roxanne had noticed earlier. "He had just built a tricycle out of license plates which he was dying to try, but didn't have enough room to get in a good run. Some of his uncles suggested that he blast open a wall, so he affixed his 'binkie' to the front of the trike, and did so. Next thing he knew, he was pedaling happily away in the middle of a jailbreak, right up to the feet of the angry new warden. He was in solitary for a whole month after that." Minion sighed wistfully, a small smile on his lips.

"You make that sound like a _good_ thing," commented the reporter, bemused at his expression.

"Oh, it was!" replied Minion. "They didn't consider me 'company', so I was always allowed to go with him. We had some swell times plotting together, uninterrupted. Some of my fondest memories of the master's childhood were of solitary."

Roxanne blinked and shook her head. "So…because he discovered a toddler Megamind leading a jailbreak when he first arrived at the prison, Warden Smith always just assumed he belonged here?"

Minion shrugged. "Who knows? I never really thought about it much. I mean, this is the only home he's ever known, so of course he belongs here."

Roxanne's brows drew together. "That's just wrong on so many levels, I don't know where to start."

"I don't understand." The fish/guard was confused.

The brunette smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking out loud."

Minion nodded, clearly not understanding, but wanting to be agreeable. They settled into a comfortable silence as Roxanne absently stroked the hand in hers with her thumb and stared into space, lost in thought. Minion just waited.

After a while the reporter shook herself out of her reverie, then directed her gaze at the 'guard'. "Are you planning to stay all night?," she asked.

"If they'll let me; I brought my food and everything." He produced a battered metal lunchbox and shook it, demonstrating that it contained at least one can rattling around inside.

"I'm going to go home then. I'll check on you both tomorrow morning on my way to work. Call me if anything happens in the meantime, and I'll be right in." The corner of her mouth quirked up. "I'll bring you some food, too, if you'd like."

"I'm good for now. If he wakes up, he won't stay awake long. If it's all right with you, I'll let him know you were here and will be back."

"Thanks, Minion, I'd appreciate that." She stood, gathering up her purse, and stared down thoughtfully at the unconscious ex-villain. After a moment's contemplation, she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. Turning to the fish once more, she whispered, "Goodnight, then," and moved towards the door.

Minion was exhausted; hours of unrelieved sitting were broken only by brief visits from orderlies checking Megamind's vitals or IVs, and one more visit by Dr. Philber, who assured him that the Boss was indeed getting better. Somehow waiting was more tiring than running around the city all day facilitating his master's latest plot. Despite his best efforts, he found his eyes sliding involuntarily shut. Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, he was soon fast asleep.

Of course, Murphy's Law dictates that that would be the very moment at which pain-clouded green eyes would flicker open.

Megamind stared blurrily at the familiar ceiling, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. _'Huh. Both eyes are working now,'_ he thought as the overhead tiles swam into focus. He cautiously turned his head to inspect the room, and immediately noticed the slumbering guard. _'That's new,'_ he thought with surprise. _'I wonder why they posted a guard?'_

He suddenly recalled that his latest crime spree had included his first 'murder'; even though he and Roxanne Ritchi knew that Metro Man was still alive, no one else did._ 'I guess I'm considered more dangerous now.'_ He tried to think his way through this dilemma, but the pounding in his head returned with a vengeance. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he decided, _'Rest now, plan tomorrow,' _and was once again fast asleep.

TBC….


	6. A Brand New Day

Disclaimer: Not mine/ no money made/ please don't sue!

6. A Brand New Day

The next morning found a determined Roxanne Ritchi up before the dawn. All her investigative instincts were aroused by what Minion had told her over the last two days, and she was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery known as 'Megamind'. She turned on her coffeemaker before hitting the shower, and was rewarded by a steaming cup that she sipped as she dressed.

Thirty minutes later found her back in the prison infirmary, nudging a groggy Minion awake. "Anything happen overnight?" she asked rhetorically; his sleeping status pretty much excluded any bad news.

"Wha..? Oh, Miss Ritchi! I must've dozed off." He shook himself and stretched. "No, no. Nothing here. Everything's been quiet."

Roxanne stared at the still form on the bed contemplatively. "You know," she finally commented, "He saved the city."

Minion was unsure whether he was supposed to answer, so he stood quietly.

"I'm actually beginning to wonder how truly 'villainous' he really is," she opined. "It seems more like a role he assumed than his genuine nature."

"Well...he always talks about how 'destiny' meant for him to be a villain..."

Roxanne's eyes narrowed. "Well, his childhood certainly seemed influenced by factors outside his control; I'm just less and less convinced that it was 'fate'."

Minion blurted a confused, "Huh?"

The reporter smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Never mind. Just some things I need to check out." One last lingering look at her recovering hero, then "Well, I have to go to work. You have my number; call the minute he wakes up, OK?"

"Sure thing, Miss Ritchi!" Minion was glad to have an assignment, no matter how small. It made him feel as if he were helping his master somehow.

Roxanne made record time getting to the station, arriving early to avoid further questions from her curious coworkers. By the time they straggled in, she was completely immersed in scanned newspaper clippings detailing the career of one Robert Jamison, ex-senator, convicted racketeer and bribe-taker, and one-time warden of the Metro City Prison. As curious people wandered by her desk, she responded to the few voiced queries with grunts and occasional monosyllables, trying to radiate _'I'm busy, leave me alone'_ without looking up from her computer screen.

It was relatively difficult tracing events that occurred before she was born, but the reporter persevered until she had a pretty good picture of Senator Jamison. His mother died shortly after he was born, leaving him to the tender mercies of his alcoholic father. The man was also a petty thief, but seemed to try and do right by his son - at least he managed to stay out of jail for the first 14 years of Robert's life. The boy did well enough in school that he managed a scholarship to the local college, and graduated with a degree in business. From there he went on to hold several minor politically-appointed situations, culminating in the position of Warden of the Metro City Prison about two years before the 'alien visitation'. Three years afterwards, he'd thrown his hat into the ring for State Senator, and won. Most of his campaign funding was both undisclosed and untraceable, and Roxanne could tell that the investigators really researched it during his corruption hearing. If they couldn't find the anonymous contributor, she doubted that she would fare any better. She had a hunch that it involved the same source as the 'cash donation' made to the prison to keep Megamind incarcerated, though.

Leaning back, she tapped a pen to her lip thoughtfully, inadvertently writing on her chin in the process. _'Maybe I'm going at this the wrong way. I've only managed to confirm my suspicions that the Warden at the time of Megamind's arrival was corrupt enough to take a rather sizeable bribe to keep him incarcerated; I need to be asking 'Why?'. Who would have anything to gain?'_ She considered it a bit more. _'Actually, that trust fund with its regularly scheduled payments to the prison for his continued upkeep had to have been set up at the same time. Otherwise the bribe to Jamison would be discovered by the next warden. If the payments suddenly stopped, his replacement would have to look into prison finances, and discover that Megamind didn't officially belong. That could lead to some uncomfortable questions.'_

Pulling out a legal pad and calculator from her desk, she jotted down the amount of the initial payoff, followed by the monthly payments multiplied by the number of years Megamind had been in jail, then added in the unaccountable campaign donations. Staring at the total, she whistled under her breath._ 'That's quite a chunk of change! Never mind who would benefit from a baby alien's imprisonment; who would have __that kind of money lying around__?'_

An ugly theory began to form, and Roxanne shook her head._ 'Nah…surely not. That's just a little too farfetched…'_ She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then grabbed her purse._ 'Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_

"I'll be back in a couple of hours; I have a few things to check out," she informed the secretary on her way out the door. She was lucky that she was KMCP News' top reporter - it gave her a little laxity when it came to the rules. She could pretty much come and go as she pleased, as long as she kept producing good copy.

While almost every document currently produced in Metro City was computerized, this wasn't the case for many older records outside official Court files. Working for the highest-rated news show in the metropolitan area got her access to everything else, but it took legwork. She had to thumb through the files by hand.

Her first stop was the county registrar's office. A quick search turned up an adoption certificate for Wayne Scott, aka Metro Man, by Lord and Lady Scott on Christmas Day thirty-seven years previously. Birth mother and father were listed as 'unknown', as was the infant's race and ethnicity. The certificate documented that the baby had been found abandoned on their doorstep; all the t's were crossed and the i's dotted - his paperwork was as official as it could be under the circumstances. Nowhere was it mentioned that he was actually found in a spacecraft that came from another planet.

A similar search turned up absolutely nothing concerning a certain blue alien that had arrived on the same day. She even combed the records for the subsequent six months and found just what she had in the court legal casefiles - nada.

Her next stop was the records department of the Metro City School District. Once again, Wayne Scott's were easily located; he went to all the best that private schooling had to offer. Even his grade school was for 'gifted' children! However, she finally _(finally!) _found written proof that Megamind existed, and wasn't merely a fabrication of the news media. The educational system records had a brief registration for someone named 'Syx Auslander' in Wayne's grade school, whose 'home of record' mailing address was the Metro City Prison. He had been registered by and had his report cards sent to Warden Smith. It had to be Megamind; who else could it be? No birth certificate on file, though - it was listed as 'lost', with parents listed as 'unknown'. Warden Smith himself was recorded as 'Guardian'.

_'Interesting,_' she thought, then kept searching. There was another reference to the two teens attending the same high school, where Megamind racked up quite a list of after-school detentions, mostly for perceived infractions rather than real criminal activity. Interestingly enough, whenever the 'reporting student' was recorded, it was almost always listed as 'Wayne Scott' or sometimes 'Metro Boy'. Once Roxanne would have seen this as predetermination - 'good' and 'evil' showing their colors early. Now, however, only one word sprung to mind: _'Tattle-tale!'_

She was beginning to understand Megamind's reference to "Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes".

-MM-MM-MM-MM-MM-

Megamind's green eyes flickered open to remembered pain, fortunately somewhat muted by his rapid healing ability. This time, however, the infirmary lights were at full brightness, indicating normal working hours. He blinked a few times before sighing despondently; at least he might get to see Dr. Philber and discover exactly how badly Tighten had hurt him.

"Sir! You're awake!"

He jerked in surprise at the sudden exclamation from the guard sitting at his bedside, emitting a hiss of pain as his fractured ribs protested the sudden movement. Wincing and clamping his good arm to his side, he carefully turned his head to face his visitor, moving slowly and methodically to prevent any further jarring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Are you in pain? Shall I get Dr. Philber?"

The anxious tone penetrated the fog surrounding Megamind's thought processes, and he stared carefully at the guard. _'Hmmm…golden-brown eyes…could it be?'_

He barely dared hope, but steeled himself and whispered, "Minion?"

"Of course, sir! Why would you…oh! Drat this disguise, anyway!" The 'guard' twiddled the dial on his shoulder, revealing the fish in his spare robot/gorilla suit. This one was a little more tattered, with random clumps of fur missing from the arms and legs from prior battles and a large scorch-mark across the chest, exposing a small amount of wiring.

Megamind smiled in relief and let his eyes slide shut for a moment. "You fantastic fish, you," he murmured.

Minion was still upset by the misunderstanding. "I'm so sorry, sir. My suit bothered the orderlies, so I…"

Megamind raised his unfractured hand a few inches, surprised at how heavy it suddenly seemed. "It's all right," he reassured his friend, "No harm done." Forcing his eyes to open a little wider, he continued, "How is Miss Ritchi? Tighten didn't hurt her, did he?"

"Oh, no, she's fine. She's been by to see you several times while you slept. She wanted a call when you woke up. Shall I?" He held up a cell phone expectantly.

Megamind chuckled silently at his assistant's babbling, then replied, "Not yet, Minion. I'm only going to be able to stay conscious for a few minutes more, and I have some tasks for you and the brainbots while I recover…"

"I'm all ears, sir."

TBC...


	7. The Times They Are A'Changing

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. For enjoyment only.

7. Times They Are A'Changin…

The little red schoolhouse was still sitting on the lonely hill across the harbor from Metro City, right where she and Megamind had last seen it. '_It seems like a lifetime ago; has it really only been two days?' _Roxanne wondered as she drove up. _'I wonder if Metro…er…Music Man is still here, or did he take a powder as soon as he knew his cover was blown?'_

It was with some trepidation that she navigated the long corridor to the main complex. This time when she reached the steel-clad door, she knocked just in case.

After what seemed an eternity, the entrance swung open to reveal an even more disheveled-looking ex-super-hero, still in the same white, fluffy robe. His face lit up in a smile when he saw her.

"Roxanne! So glad you could drop by!" He stood aside, welcoming her to his home as if she were a neighbor who wanted to borrow a cup of sugar. "Can I get you anything?" he offered.

"Charming as ever, I see," responded the reporter coldly as she entered the living room. "The only thing I want from you are some answers. Did you know that Tighten almost killed me?"

"I saw the broadcast."

"Did you also know that Megamind actually pretended to be you at first? He used his watch doohickey to mimic your appearance, and a bunch of gadgets to fake your powers. I was so relieved when I thought you'd changed your mind. I thought _you_ had saved me. Instead, it was your arch-nemesis!"

"Hey, I knew my little buddy had it in him. The battle is all over the news!" Music Man chuckled to himself.

Ms. Ritchi rounded on him. "Is that how you get all your information now? By _watching TV?_" Her eyes flashed furiously. "I figured you would at least have the courtesy to hide out incognito at the scene, ready to step in if things got out of hand!"

Music Man threw his hands up in front of his chest, palms out defensively. "Hey, hey, hey! Hold up a minute there. I told you already that I was done with that gig. Metro Man is dead!"

"And the city's new defender is considered his killer! Right now Megamind is in the prison infirmary with more broken bones than you can count, but _IF_ he recovers, I'm sure he'll be tried for murder." She stalked forward with each word, backing the bigger man into the couch until he sat with a _whoosh_.

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Well, you'd better start. Thinking, that is. If you don't come up with something plausible, I will be forced to announce that you're still alive! I will not have an innocent man go to prison for a crime he didn't commit."

"What about all the crimes he _did_ commit? Doesn't he have, like, eighty or so life sentences? There's no death penalty in this state, so what's one more or less?" Music Man shrugged.

Roxanne sat on the couch opposite him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So I guess that means you _don't_ know…"

"Know what?" asked Music Man as he picked up a glass of water from the table and sipped it.

"That Megamind doesn't have a criminal record."

Water spewed into the air at super-speed as Music Man choked.

Roxanne barely controlled her impulse to pound him on the back as he coughed, realizing that it wouldn't do any good in his case. Ultimately, eyes watering, he caught his breath and took another sip, this time keeping it down. Looking at the reporter, he asked in a strangled voice, "Come again?"

The brunette lifted a comely eyebrow as she replied. "I've researched all the legal files, criminal prosecutions, and police records for the last forty years. There's nothing listed for either 'Megamind' or 'Syx Auslander'." After finding his 'real' name in the school records, she had done a thorough search through the city's legal documents under that name specifically, as she earlier had the name 'Megamind', and still came up empty-handed.

Music Man's eyes widened in surprise. "But…I keep defeating his plans and taking him back to jail! Why would they keep him if he isn't a convicted criminal?"

"That's actually the question I came here to ask you, but it seems you're in the dark as well." She tilted her head consideringly. "So…out of curiosity, how many of his trials have you testified at?"

Music Man blinked, then stared at her blankly. "Trials?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes in disbelief, then jumped up and started pacing the floor. "Yes, trials! You know, the things with the lawyers and the judges and the jury? I'm sure you know what a trial is - I've seen you testify against other criminals."

"Well, sure." It was Music Man's turn to look quizzical. "But…I guess I figured that super-villains had their own rules that skipped that part. You know…'Go directly to Jail - Do not pass Go, Do not collect $200'. That sort of thing." He shrugged again helplessly.

The reporter dropped her face into her hand and shook her head. "I don't believe you super-people are so ignorant." She turned to face him again, towering over the still-seated alien. "So I guess your answer is 'none'?"

"Well…yeah. I've never been asked to testify at one of Megamind's trials. Have you?" He was openly curious by this point, which was a step up from defensive.

"No, because, as far as I can tell, he's never _had_ a trial!"

"Then, I ask again," Music Man stood, empty glass in hand, "Why do they keep him in prison if he isn't a convicted criminal?"

"I don't know," Roxanne ground out in determination, "But I intend to find out!"

"Well..." Music Man was hesitant. "Could you let me know what you find out?"

The reporter deflated slightly, stance softening at his obvious confusion. "Sure," she replied kindly. "I'd be glad to."

"I'll see what I can turn up myself. Even a dead man has his resources."

Roxanne smiled slyly. "Don't forget, you still have a murder rap to clear him of."

"I'll figure something out."

"See that you do."

As she headed towards her car, she was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice the buzzing 'flock of birds' passing overhead. At least, not until a huge shadow of a cloud temporarily blocked the sun; glancing down, Roxanne noticed with a start that the cloud was _square_.

She immediately turned her eyes skyward, cupping a hand over them to shield them from the sun as it reappeared. Those weren't birds...they were brainbots...and they were carrying part of a building!

Concerned now, she rushed to her car. She sped into town, ignoring the speed limit signs in her rush to find out what was going on. She made it to the prison in record time and pulled into the parking lot. On the way she'd notice at least a dozen more teams of brain bots performing what appeared to be repair work around the city. Something was definitely up.

Upon reaching the infirmary, she was relieved to see Minion, now in his regular body, still perched by his sleeping master's bedside. "Has he woken up?" she asked the watchful fish.

"Yes, just once."

"Why didn't you call me?" Roxanne was a little hurt but tried not to let it show.

"It was only for a few minutes and he asked me not to. He said he wanted to talk to you himself later."

"Oh." There was nothing she could really say to that. She couldn't blame Minion for following his master's instructions.

She pulled up her usual uncomfortable plastic chair and sat next to him. After a few moments of companionable silence, she asked almost conversationally, "So what's with all the brain bots?"

If Minion could have done a spit take, he would have. Instead he stared at her sharply with overly wide eyes. After a moment of opening and closing his mouth like…well, a fish…he replied, "Oh, you noticed those did you?"

"They were a little hard to miss… carrying an entire floor of a skyscraper through the atmosphere."

Minion closed one eye and scratched the back of his helmet with his robotic hand. "Yeah. I guess they would be."

"So? What's up?"

"It was the boss' idea. He said that if he were going to be good now, he'd go all the way. So he gave me instructions to pass along to the brain bots to get things started. He fell back asleep in the middle of a sentence."

"I see." She really did. Megamind was nothing if not enthusiastic; if semi-comatose he was already working on repairing the city after Tighten's rampage, who knew what he would come up with when that was finished and he was well. Crime might soon be a thing of the past. She stared incredulously at the battered blue head resting on the hospital pillow.

Megamind's brow furrowed in his sleep. Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed it, causing it to smooth again. Glancing back at Minion, she blushed at the ear to ear grin plastered on the fish's face.

TBC...


	8. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Fanfiction for entertainment only; no profit made.

8. Puzzle Pieces

Clearing her throat, Roxanne glanced away towards the door in embarrassment, and caught sight of the Warden passing by in the hallway. All feelings of discomfiture were suddenly forgotten as the reporter's instincts kicked in, and she recalled her earlier questions.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Minion? I just remembered - I have a few things I need to discuss with Warden Smith."

The gorilla-robot looked questioning and slightly alarmed. "Oh? Anything wrong?"

"Oh, no, no. Nothing at all. I just need to...clarify some prison policies...for a story I'm researching."

The fish nodded. "Oh. OK, then." He paused as if he wanted to say more, but reconsidered and merely asked, "Will you be back before you leave the prison today?"

"Absolutely." She flashed a reassuring smile, then headed determinedly towards the door guard.

"Excuse me," she inquired politely, "but could I talk to the Warden for a few minutes?"

The guard, a slightly older, pudgy fellow with graying temples, was happy to help out a pretty girl. Within moments Ms. Ritchi found herself being escorted to Warden Smith's office.

It was nothing like she had imagined. Large, yes, but utilitarian rather than opulent, with a full wall covered not by priceless artwork, but rather worn steel file cabinets, some with drawers which cracked open slightly as if they no longer completely latched. A moderate-sized barred window looked out onto the prisoner exercise yard below, and simple vertical blinds hung for privacy rather than velvet brocade curtains. The large wooden desk was well-polished, but not ornate, and elegant in its simplicity. The lighting came from plain overhead fixtures that were recessed, but otherwise matched the remainder of the prison. The guest chairs were comfortable but worn, reflecting age and respectful use. Definitely not the office of someone skimming funds from the system...or from an anonymous trust fund.

Warden Smith was business-like as he shook her hand. "Miss Ritchi, so nice to see you. I understand that Megamind is recovering at his usual exuberant rate."

"So I hear." Roxanne smiled thinly. "Actually, he's why I came to see you. I have a few questions..."

Smith snorted. "I'm sure you do. Now that he's not a black-and-white 'bad guy', people want to know more about him. It's about time someone heard his story." He gestured towards one of the chairs as he sat down behind his desk. "Have a seat; this might take a while."

Roxanne made herself comfortable as Warden Smith folded his hands on his desk blotter, leaned forward, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. After a moment of mutual silence, he prompted, "Well? Where would you like to begin?"

Roxanne tried to organize her whirling thoughts into some semblance of order, then gave up and blurted, "Why doesn't Megamind have a criminal record?"

"Direct and to the point," smiled Smith approvingly, leaning back in his chair. "The answer is simple: because no charges have been brought against him. Ever."

The reporter's eyes widened in surprise. "But…he's Metro City's foremost villain! He's made the front page of the Metro City Monitor more often than the President!"

The Warden met her stare unflinchingly. "Well, Miss Ritchi, I have a question for _you_. You've been kidnapped by this 'villain' more times than I can count; did you ever go to the police and file criminal charges?"

Roxanne blinked, taken aback. "Uh…no? I guess I figured…I didn't need to, since Metro Man already took him back to prison, and he was already locked up."

The Warden leaned back in his chair with a smug expression. "Exactly. You and everybody else. Until Metro Man, he'd never harmed a soul. Full reparations were always made for any property damage, and the papers ran photos of him behind bars on the front page, so no one ever bothered to actually prosecute."

Ms. Ritchi's mouth opened and closed for a moment like a fish, then she mentally shook herself and followed up with, "So, if he actually isn't a convicted criminal, what's he doing in prison?"

"That's simple, too. It's his home. He's been here since he was an infant."

Righteous indignation flared. "What the heck were you thinking, raising a baby in a penitentiary?"

Smith sighed, then swiveled around to direct his gaze out the window. "That…is an interesting story."

Roxanne replied coldly, "I'm all ears."

"Well, you probably already know this, but I took over the Metro City Prison from Robert Jamison. When I arrived, little Syx was already a toddler. I hadn't been in charge ten minutes before I received word of an escape attempt in progress."

"I hurried down to the main floor with a half-dozen guards, just in time to see one of the corridor walls converted into a pile of rubble. Prisoners were running past before the dust cleared, and my guards set off in hot pursuit. Yelling, whistles, alarms - the place was a madhouse. And in the center of all this chaos? A cute little blue kid pedaling for all he was worth on a tricycle built from license plates, flanked by a fish in a habitrail ball! Turns out he just wanted to ride his new toy, and some of his 'uncles' convinced him to blow away the bricks and mortar to give himself more room to play."

The Warden snorted and shook his head. "He didn't mean anything by it; he was just a kid trying to please the adults in his world. Too bad they weren't very good role models."

Roxanne stayed quiet, so he continued his narrative. "Anyway, I immediately looked into why there was a blue two-year-old living in my facility. You're absolutely right; prison is no place for a child, even an alien one."

He swung back around to face the reporter. "Turns out that was easier said than done. All I ever managed to uncover was that there was money sent to the prison anonymously every month to pay for his upkeep. I never found out where it came from, much less how to stop it, so I settled for placing it into a bank account for him; that's where most of the money comes from to pay for damages caused by his 'evil schemes'."

"Next I looked into orphanages, foster homes, and adoption services." He sighed and dropped his eyes, staring now at his hands folded once again on the desk. "No one would have him. He had no parents of record, no relatives, no official legal status. Even the agencies I could get to consider him stated that he was 'too old', 'too mentally advanced', or even 'too blue' to try to place with a family. It also didn't help that he had lived his entire life in a prison and _liked_ it here. He threw a fit every time I took him on an interview. He seemed to think that I was trying to evict him or something."

"I finally gave in, and stopped attempting to relocate him to a better environment." Warden Smith looked up, meeting the reporter's eyes once more. "He wanted to be treated just like his 'uncles', so insisted on living in a cell, having exercise time, 'lights out', and meals in the mess hall. He was too smart for his own good; he somehow always got his way."

"I did manage to get him an education. Fortunately for that brain of his, he was a voracious reader; went through the entire prison library before he was twelve. I occasionally got him out into normal schools, as an attempt at socialization if nothing else, but something always seemed to go wrong."

Roxanne interrupted. "I understand that he wasn't very well-liked by the other children…that he got a broken arm playing dodgeball?"

Smith brows lowered angrily, "Miss Franklin should have had her teaching license revoked. I never understood how such a narrow-minded, prejudiced, intolerant individual could be in charge of a group of 'gifted' grade-schoolers. Syx was always bringing home 'notes from the teacher' for me to sign, and they never amounted to more than a complete misunderstanding of the well-meant actions of a socially-underdeveloped but brilliant child."

"Syx?" she inquired. This was the second time the Warden had referred to Megamind by that appellation.

"Well, when he arrived he apparently had no name, so they called him 'Blue' or 'Little Blue'. However, as he got older he wanted a name like everyone else…unfortunately, 'everyone else' in this case was a group of inmates who were mostly addressed by their prison number. Ultimately he settled on the numeral 6, misspelled as 'Syx', and that seemed to satisfy everybody."

"The school system wanted a surname as well for registration, so I went with 'Auslander'; in German it means 'foreigner'. I listed myself as his guardian, because technically I _was_ - he resided in my prison, so he was for all intents and purposes my responsibility."

"Anyway, Miss Franklin clearly knew which side of her bread was buttered, if you catch my drift. The more money your parents had, the more favor you had in her eyes, regardless of your talents or intelligence. The teacher's pet was the Scott boy; poor little Syx didn't stand a chance, especially after young Lord Scott took a disliking to him."

"You sound as if you didn't approve of Metro Man as a youngster," commented Roxi in an attempt to draw out details.

"Don't get me wrong; I have nothing but admiration for the _adult_ Metro Man. The _child_, however, was a spoiled brat who liked to pick on kids who were weaker or different. Quite the little bully, really."

"What about the broken arm? I was told that Wayne did it during a dodgeball game."

The Warden's scowl deepened. "I remember the day Syx came home with that; he refused to tell us how it happened, insisting that it was an accident." Roxanne noticed the use of the word 'home'; apparently someone besides Megamind and Minion believed the alien belonged here.

"So Metro Boy caused it?" the Warden continued. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. Blue was always coming home with one injury or another, claiming that he'd been clumsy." The corner of his mouth quirked up. "That's about the time we discovered his innate rapid healing abilities as well as his intolerance for most human medications. I don't think the broken arm lasted a week."

"Everything changed a few months later. One day he came home from school ecstatic…and when he and the guards drove back for classes the next day, the place was gone."

Roxanne was confused. "You mean they closed the school with no notice?"

"No, I mean it was _gone_. As in 'vanished'. Building and all were completely missing, leaving only the foundation behind. Never saw it again."

Roxanne recalled a wistful voice, _'So this is where he hid it. After all these years…'_ Clearing her throat, she suggested, "I'll bet he missed the other kids, even if they didn't get along."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? He never showed it, though. Threw himself into reading in the library and working in the machine shop, making new inventions. Used some of that mysterious money of his to help him patent a number of them - the royalties get automatically deposited to the same account."

"And that's the same account that pays for the property damage from his 'evil schemes'," concluded Miss Ritchi.

"Exactly. Interestingly enough, although he's had complete access to the funds since he was 18, he doesn't show much interest in the money. He'll take out a bit here and there, but I don't think he was ever a 'villain' for the wealth." Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged. "Honestly, I sometimes think both Wayne and Syx were just acting out their boyhood rivalry, but on a citywide scale."

Roxanne found herself agreeing; it made sense. "I have to admit that it often felt as if they were playing a hero-sized game of cops and robbers, with set roles and expectations."

"Well, Megamind always did insist on being 'the villain'." The Warden's eyebrows shot up with sudden realization. "You know, that all began at about the time the grade-school disappeared. He started referring to himself as 'the baddest boy' and 'an evil genius' - it wasn't long afterwards he came up with the moniker 'Megamind'. I wonder if those events were related?"

The reporter grunted noncommittally, but filed the observation away for later. Instead she redirected the conversation. "So…Megamind turned 18, had access to a not-inconsiderable source of funding for any inventing or research he might want to do, was _not_ a convicted criminal…why was he still here?"

Warden Smith sighed and shook his head. "By that time he'd thrown his heart and soul into the role of 'Megamind , master of all villainy'. He was convinced that he _belonged_ behind bars, and the only way he could legitimately exist outside the prison would be to _escape._ Dr. Philber and I both argued with him until we were blue in the face; we even brought in the renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Pearson, to no avail. His conclusion was that, if we forced Megamind out into the world, he would commit larger and larger crimes until he was finally 'bad enough' to be allowed back in. Megamind felt that he was _destined_ to be bad, so his self-esteem was linked to his perceived level of wickedness; the more evil he seemed, the prouder he was of himself. Reality had nothing to do with it. Dr. Pearson also suggested that, after each inevitable escape, we reconfirm aloud that Megamind was 'evil' enough to be here when he returned."

"Wait a second. What do you mean, 'inevitable escape'? I've seen his security cell. It looks ten times tougher than the average cell in solitary confinement."

At this the Warden laughed out loud. "Oh it is...for you, me, or an average human. That room was specially designed for Megamind. _He _can essentially leave anytime he wants due to his...special attributes...but anyone else would be incarcerated quite effectively." He cocked his head to the side. "You didn't think our security was really that lax, did you?"

"So…you _allow_ him to go out and wreak havoc?" Roxanne's voice rose shrilly. With an effort she took a deep, calming breath and reined in her emotions.

Warden Smith raised his hands helplessly. "_Legally_, I have no right to keep him here, and Dr. Pearson felt it would be psychologically damaging to _force_ him out into the world. So we were stuck with the play-acting. Megamind would escape with the help of his fish, have some type of contrived conflict with Metro Man, be returned here when he failed, recover, work on a new plan or invention, then start over again. He was asked to sign a confession after each crime spree, which I solemnly accepted and later privately destroyed. The next day I returned and told him how many more 'life sentences' he had accrued. Meanwhile the damage to the city was repaired and Megamind himself was fed, had medical attention, a roof over his head, and, whether he knew it or not, was surrounded by a group of people who truly cared about him."

"That's just…dysfunctional." Roxanne was slack-jawed in amazement. "What was the thinking behind this plan?"

Warden Smith shrugged. "Dr. Pearson's theory was that, sooner or later, Megamind would realize that there were equal or better benefits to being 'good', and revert to his true nature. Or, he would grow to like the outside world better than his prison cell, and would behave in order to stay out in society."

"What kind of psychology is that based on?" The whole thing seemed rather contrived to the reporter.

"I know it sounds odd, but Dr. Pearson was quite insistent. I have his actual report over here, if you'd like to see it. I can even have my secretary make a copy for you, on the condition that you never tell Megamind. Apparently it could be psychologically devastating." So saying, he rose from the chair and headed to the wall of file cabinets, returning a few minutes later with a folder that was over a hundred pages thick. Summoning his secretary, he handed him the folder and asked for a complete copy for Miss Ritchi.

Roxanne was still trying to wrap her mind around the deception. "So, your role in this charade was…?"

"I played the stern, no-nonsense prison warden, of course. After each escape I would reinforce that he was a villain, and would never change - and every time I said it, I hoped that the next time he would prove me wrong." He smiled fondly. "Two days ago, he finally did."

The reporter stared at him in disbelief. "But…killing Metro Man…taking over Metro City…"

"I have to admit, the Observatory came as quite a shock. But did you see Megamind's face? He was the most surprised of all. He never really meant to hurt Metro Man."

She stared at him wordlessly in disbelief for a full minute before shaking her head. "So…you're OK with this? With…everything Megamind has done?"

"He saved us from Tighten," replied the older man defensively. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. Something about his expression made him seem suddenly older and more tired, but not quite defeated.

"You have to understand," he softly expressed, "I never married, much less had children…" His train of thought was derailed by his secretary's return with the file copy, which he took gratefully along with the original. Proffering the copy to the reporter, he continued more jovially, "There you go! I think that report will explain everything. For Syx's sake we tried to follow it to the letter."

Roxanne took it wordlessly and carefully secured it in her purse. She would definitely go over it that evening. "Thank you. You were saying earlier…?" She tried to get him back to the previous conversation, but the mood was shattered.

Glancing conspicuously at his watch, he exclaimed, "Oh, would you look at the time! I'm afraid that I'm late for another meeting." He extended a hand to shake hers as he continued, "It has certainly been nice talking to you. Feel free to come back and ask more questions after you've had a chance to thumb through those papers."

Miss Ritchi recognized a dismissal when she heard one. Still, she could be gracious; she had learned more than she had expected, and needed a chance to think things over. Standing, she took his hand and replied, "I'll do that. Thank you for your time today, sir."

"My pleasure." With that he ushered her towards the door, closing it firmly behind her as she left. She only hoped that he was true to his word; she suspected that she would have a lot more questions in a day or two.

As a guard escorted her back to the infirmary, she pondered the Warden's statement about his own lack of family. _'Was it to excuse the mistakes he made raising Megamind? Or was he trying to say that he regarded Megamind as his son, so he'd always 'be OK' with his actions? Maybe a bit of both? Or was he feeding me a complete fabrication?' _

The walk back to the medical wing seemed surprisingly short, and the first thing Roxanne noticed as she entered was the cluster of people at Megamind's bedside. She could clearly make out Dr. Philber, Minion, and at least two orderlies. "What happened?" she asked as she hurried over, trying to control the unpleasant fluttering in her stomach. "Is anything wrong?"

The group parted to let her through, and her hand flew to her chest as she sighed with relief. There, battered, propped up by pillows, and still with more tubes sticking out of his body than could possibly be healthy, sat Megamind. His brilliant green eyes snapped to Roxanne's worried face, and he couldn't resist a smirk.

"Why Miss Ritchi! Nice of you to drop by!"

Roxanne couldn't help it. Dropping her purse, she leapt forward and captured him in a fierce hug.

TBC…


	9. It's All Psychobabble To Me

Disclaimer: Not mine, no infringement meant. Fanfiction for entertainment only; no profit made.

9. It's All Psychobabble To Me

Roxanne closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as she held the injured man for all she was worth. Beneath the room's medicinal smell and the gown's whiff of bleach was the sandalwood/cedar/citrus scent that had once meant 'Bernard', but now was 'Megamind'. Without his leather and studs his body seemed much more frail, and his thin frame trembled slightly beneath her encircling arms. Still, it felt so good to just hold on and feel him _breathe_. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how worried she'd really been.

A slight throat-clearing interrupted her thoughts, and she recognized Minion's voice. "Uh…Miss Ritchi? I think you're hurting him…"

Her eyes flew open and she leapt backwards as if burnt. Megamind's face really did have an expression of discomfort which was instantly masked, and she felt her face flare red from embarrassment. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I…I was just relieved to see you finally awake."

Megamind's lids drooped slightly as he smiled in a self-satisfied manner. "Oh, it's all right," he sighed contentedly, "You can hug me anytime." His eyes rose bashfully to meet hers once more, and his smile widened at the expression on her face.

Roxanne melted. If someone had suggested four days earlier that she would be so ecstatic to see her serial kidnapper wake up from a coma that she would spontaneously hug him, she would have provided the name of a good psychiatrist. _'Amazing how quickly feelings change,'_ she reflected, returning his gentle grin. Of course, the feelings had been there for some time, just directed towards his alter-ego of 'Bernard'.

"Sooo..." continued Minion, "Dr. Philber was just going to tell us how the Boss is progressing, so that he can hear it, too."

Miss Ritchi glanced over at the physician, only to see him smiling back at her. Looking around, she realized that everyone else had drifted off to attend to other duties, leaving just the three of them at Syx's bedside. The physician was obviously amused with her reaction, yet pleased as well. _'These people really __do__ care about him, despite everything he's done over the years,'_ she realized. _'I wonder if he knows that?'_

Aloud, she responded, "Of course! Sorry to interrupt."

"I'm not sorry," piped up the invalid, who received a 'just you wait' scowl from the already-mortified reporter.

Dr. Philber just stared at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, then began. "First, most obviously, any cerebral edema incurred has clearly resolved, as has the swelling and ecchymoses on his face and orbit. The various fractures are knitting nicely, and the pleural air leak appears to have healed. I've just put the chest tube to water seal, and we'll repeat the portable chest x-ray in a few hours, then again in the morning. If the lung stays inflated, we'll get that tube out of his chest then. There is no evidence of internal bleeding, and he didn't end up needing the transfusion."

"That means he's getting better, right doc?" asked a worried Minion.

The doctor smiled. "Yes. That means he's getting better."

Megamind blinked at them, wide-eyed. "I really did it this time, didn't I?"

The physician nodded solemnly. "I won't lie to you; it was pretty bad. Right now, though, all you need to do is rest. Your body will take care of itself."

As if to punctuate the doctor's statement, Megamind found himself yawning hugely, suddenly barely able to keep his eyes open. His head drifted forward, only to jerk upright again as he struggled to stay awake.

"I think that's our cue," commented Roxie, smiling fondly at the blue alien that now resembled a petulant child determined to stay up past his bedtime.

"Don't go yet," he insisted, lids drooping closed, "I'll be awake…for hours…yet…zzzzzzz." His sentence trailed off into a gentle snoring as his chin finally settled on his chest.

The physician snorted, then leaned over to settle his charge into a more comfortable supine position. Megamind's breathing never faltered. Dr. Philber stared at him, then commented, "At this point I suspect he'll sleep through till morning."

Roxanne leaned over and kissed the azure forehead again; this time she found that she wasn't embarrassed at all. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow, then," she promised in a whisper, so as to not disturb him.

"It's still OK if I stay, isn't it?" Minion asked the doctor.

"Of course, Mr. Minion. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

"No, I'm good…" he turned towards Roxanne, "if you could pick me up some food at some point? I'm running low."

"Sure, glad to," she answered, gathering up her purse from where she'd dropped it on the tiled floor. "Any particular brand you have in mind?"

"Well…I really like Omega One Fresh Flakes, but any basic flake fish food will do. The pellet kind sinks too fast and is harder to eat."

"No problem," she smiled, punching him in the shoulder playfully. "See you tomorrow!"

On her way home she stopped by the grocery to pick up some badly needed supplies such as milk and toilet paper, then swung through the pet food aisle to see if they carried Minion's requested brand. To the reporter's relief they did, so she tossed two cans into her basket. Next stop was the deli to grab something quick for dinner before checking out and heading to her apartment.

Once there she sighed with relief, kicked off her shoes, tossed her purse on the sofa, then made short work of putting away her groceries and whipping together something to pacify the monster growling in her stomach. Exiting the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, she spied her purse sitting on the couch and remembered the sheaf of papers it contained.

"Time to check out that file," she muttered, sitting down and pulling out the copy of Dr. Pearson's report. Taking a huge bite of her ham and cheese sandwich, she leaned back onto the cushions and flipped open the cover.

"Report to the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted Concerning 000-00-0006"

Roxanne snorted at the designation; since Syx had no social security number and wasn't an actual convict with a prison serial number, the doctor had numerically resorted to using his subject's name.

The first section summarized Megamind's life up to the age of 18, when this psychiatrist had evaluated him. "The patient is an 18 year old male, illegal alien who has resided in the facility since infancy…" it began. Roxanne read this section carefully, but discovered little that she didn't already know. The physician seemed less forgiving of Syx's negative interactions with the outside educational system than the Warden did, but otherwise it was essentially a factual recounting of the major events in his life to that point.

Section two dealt with "the presenting problem", which was more interesting, but also more subjective. "Despite reaching the legal age of majority, the patient refuses to leave the institution in which he was raised. He repeatedly states that he has a 'destiny' to be 'evil', and that he therefore should be incarcerated. He refers to himself as 'Megamind, incredibly _handsome_ criminal genius and master of all villainy' and boasts in vague terms about the illegal activity he plans to perform in the future, after he has become a 'super-villain'. His self-esteem is directly linked to his perceived level of criminality, and is particularly influenced by the voiced opinion of others that he is 'bad'. This likely stems from the stated belief of the significant individuals in his home environment that being 'bad' was an admirable quality, coupled with the repeated negative reinforcement he was accorded as a child by the school system." So far, Roxanne found herself in complete agreement. Any child raised in a prison whose moral standards were shaped by the inmates would have a skewed sense of right and wrong. Add a prejudiced teacher who saw every failed attempt to be accepted by his peer group as having malevolent intent, and of course he considered himself inescapably 'bad'.

"The subject demonstrates a failure to conform to social norms with respect to lawful behaviors on a routine basis."

_'No argument there',_ thought Roxanne. _'Just a complicated way of saying that he commits crime frequently.'_

"He demonstrates deceitfulness as indicated by repeatedly lying, particularly to authority figures. He also enjoys using aliases in conning others, most notably in his previously mentioned adopted moniker of 'Megamind'."

_'Or Bernard,'_ the reporter reflected uncomfortably. _'So far this guy is hitting the nail on the head.'_

"He has a callous unconcern for the feelings of others and lacks the capacity for empathy, demonstrating a complete lack of remorse over his actions and how they affect other people."

Roxanne sat bolt upright. "Now wait just a second!", she exclaimed aloud. "That's not right at all!" A series of scenes flashed through her mind: sorrowful green eyes staring out of a rain-soaked mask of misery; his repentant expression as he gaped out her window onto the increasingly-devastated city; his heartfelt pleas for aid to the indifferent 'Music Man'; his risking his own life to save both her and the city…_'Heck, the whole reason he's in a hospital bed right now is his remorse over having created Tighten!'_

"Strike one, Dr. Pearson. You got that dead wrong," the brunette snorted.

The report continued, "006 also demonstrates marked impulsivity, failing to plan ahead before he acts."

"Have you ever even _seen_ any of his plots to destroy Metro Man? They are detailed to the…" She stopped, realizing that she was arguing aloud with a man who had written a report years ago. For all she knew, he was long dead. She returned to reading.

"The subject also demonstrates a reckless disregard for safety of others." Again, Roxanne felt compelled to object, if only silently.

_'He was always careful to keep __me__ safe, no matter how dangerous the kidnapping seemed. In fact, I don't think he ever hurt __anyone__!'_

The case report continued on for several pages, mostly supporting the first points with a plethora of examples, most of which seemed to have been taken out of context. It seemed to the reporter that the psychologist had made his diagnosis before even interviewing the patient, and was now manipulating the data to make it fit with his preconceived conclusions.

Her skepticism rose even further once she reached the third section, which discussed his presumed diagnoses. This portion of text was filled with terms such as "childhood conduct disorder", "antisocial personality", and "dissocial personality disorder". The justification for his diagnoses lay in the bullet-points in section two, all of which supported his theories.

_'Surprise, surprise,'_ thought Roxanne.

The last section was on his treatment recommendations. "Due to the high degree of reactance in this individual, reverse psychology should be utilized as a primary method of molding behavior. For instance, as the desired result is for the patient to become a fully-functioning member of society, it should be stressed that he is too dangerous to interact with the public, through both verbal and physical cues. An example of a physical cue would be increasing the apparent security of his cell. The verbal reinforcement of his 'villainy' additionally increases his self-esteem, making him more likely to become a successful, well-adjusted citizen in the outside world."

"What a load of….!" The brunette couldn't help blurting out. "Seriously - 'reverse psychology'? That sounds like something my mother would suggest! What about cognitive behavioral therapy? How about old-fashioned psychoanalysis?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of 'renowned psychiatrist' makes the recommendation to repeatedly tell an 18-year-old boy who grew up in prison that he _is a villain and can't be trusted outside with normal people?_"

The reporter sat for a few minutes staring at the closed report cover, then, coming to a decision, retrieved a pen and legal tablet from her desk. Returning to the couch, she opened the file once more, this time taking notes. When she finally finished her second perusal, she was a lot more concerned about the conclusions drawn. There was very little of the Megamind she knew in this report, and even less of her 'Bernard'. She chewed on the end of her pen thoughtfully as she reviewed her written observations.

After a few minutes she placed her notes and the report on the coffee table, she stood and stretched her knotted back muscles which protested the long period of immobility. "All right. Tomorrow, after I visit Megamind, I need to do a little background check on Dr. Pearson."

-MM-MM-MM-

"Good morning, Minion. How did he sleep?" Roxanne had awakened early and headed straight for the prison.

The robot/ape stood and turned towards her. "Well, good morning Miss Ritchi!" he responded in a quiet tone. Gesturing towards the cot and its still-sleeping occupant, he continued, "As you can see, he slept pretty well. Never once woke up, even when they came and took the chest x-ray."

The reporter studied the still form. Megamind lay quietly on his back in the same position she'd left him, snoring softly. The angry violaceous bruising over the right side of his face had begun to change to a sickly yellowish green, and the swelling was almost completely gone. The oxygen tubing was still in his nose, but his breathing seemed better than the first day. The tube still protruded from a dressing on his left chest, but the pleur-evac was quiet; she didn't know if that was good or bad. His right hand was still in a splint, but his fingers were much less swollen. All-in-all, he looked like he was recovering rapidly.

"Do you know if they're going to get rid of that tube from his chest?" she asked Minion.

The fish nodded enthusiastically. "Dr. Philber was already here, and said that the chest x-ray was good. Apparently the boss has to be awake, though, for them to safely remove it. The nurse is going to call him when he wakes up."

"Any idea when that might be?"

"Nah. It could be in five minutes or five hours. You never know."

Roxanne sighed, smiling fondly down at her sleeping hero. "Well, tell him I was here. I have to go to work now, but I'll be back tonight."

"Yes, ma'am! I'll be sure to do that."

With one last glance back as the guard opened the door, she waved goodbye and was off to the station.

TBC…


	10. Upon Further Investigation

Disclaimer: Not mine, no infringement meant. Fanfiction for entertainment only; no profit made.

10. Upon Further Investigation

_'For every answer I find, I turn up ten new questions,'_ thought Roxanne as she drove to work. _'For instance: why did Dr. Pearson give such bad advice to Warden Smith? Who paid off Warden Jamison? Why did anyone with that kind of money even care what happened to a small, blue, alien baby anyway?'_

She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she automatically took her normal route, which unfortunately passed right through the center of town and the scene of Tighten's worst devastation. Traffic slowed to a crawl before she realized where she was, and by then she was stuck. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and called her job to let them know why she was going to be late, then settled in for the duration. She involuntarily shuddered as she inched past the downed remnants of Metro Tower, trying to forget that she had been _attached_ to that wreckage with a street sign. The jagged chunks of concrete that once made up the walls of Metro City's tallest building now rose above the traffic like the teeth of a giant monster, ready to crash down on unsuspecting commuters. Hal… Tighten… whoever he was…had tried to _kill_ her. He would have succeeded, too, if Megamind had been half the villain he pretended to be.

She was jolted out of her ruminations by the skyscraper fragment next to her car suddenly rising unsupported into the air. Eyes wide, she suppressed a gasp as she thrust her head out the window and stared up at the flying rubble. It was moving by itself! Why couldn't it have done that when her life was in danger?

Dismissing the thought as ridiculous, Roxanne reached into her glove box and retrieved her well-worn binoculars. A closer examination of the phenomenon revealed at least thirty brainbots _lifting_ the concrete in an effort to clear the road. The reporter chuckled to herself as she replaced the binoculars, then inched her car forward a few feet. Megamind was really taking this hero stuff seriously.

When she finally arrived at the station the reporter hurried to her desk, intent on finding out as much as she could about Dr. Pearson. What exactly made him qualified to psychoanalyze a teenaged super-villain wanna-be? _'Hmmm, let's see,_' she thought, logging on to her computer. _'Let's start with his credentials._' A quick search revealed that it took him two tries to get accepted into medical school, and he graduated in the bottom half of his class.

'_Not a very auspicious beginning,'_ she thought, frowning. _'Maybe he made a name for himself with his post-graduate research.'_ A more thorough search of the psychiatric literature ensued. However, there were no significant publications to his credit; in fact, she only found two studies with his name on them, and he wasn't listed as the primary author of either one. The only 'references' the good doctor actually had were grocery-counter checkout-line pulps, describing his alleged psychoanalysis of Metrocity's rich and famous or, more frequently, recounting his own misdeeds.

There was an entire collection of _Enquirer _headlines. "Mayor's Wife Crazy?", followed by a photo of an older woman shielding her face from the photographer's flash as she left Dr. Pearson's office. "Actor Getting Advice for Role?" beneath a shot of a local daytime soap star in deep discussion with the physician over a lunch counter. "Psychiatrist to the Stars Has Gambling Problem?" with a picture of a despondent Dr. Pearson at the racetrack. "How Safe Are Your Investments?" over a photo of a local entrepreneur with the psychiatrist's door visible over his right shoulder. "Famous Psychiatrist Found in Lovenest", describing the penthouse suite where he reportedly kept his diamond-clad mistress. Interestingly enough, the last article was dated only a few months after Pearson submitted his report to Warden Smith.

Sighing, the reporter slumped back in her chair, tapping her pencil on the desk. "Well, while it's possible that his recommendations concerning Megamind were the result of sheer incompetence, it appears that his morals were questionable and his lifestyle required significant income, so outright bribery is certainly a possibility. He'd be a prime candidate for my rich, theoretical manipulator to entice into creating an alien super-villain. But why? And, more importantly, who? And how did they get him the job of psychoanalyzing Megamind? He'd done no work with criminals before."

Something about the newspaper clippings tickled her memory. "Wait a minute…" Roxanne muttered, leaning forward once more. She slowly flipped back until she located the headline that bothered her. "I know that face." She quickly scanned the article about the entrepreneur, then her eyes widened at the name. "Lord Scott?"

A dozen unpleasant theories instantly sprang to mind, which Ms. Ritchie savagely tried to suppress. _'But it makes sense!'_ insisted her subconscious. _'Lord Scott easily had enough money to buy off a dozen prison wardens, not to mention a philandering, gambling waste of a psychiatrist. But why go to the trouble of ruining the life of a blue alien baby?'_

Unfortunately, her subconscious also had a ready answer. _'His child was an alien, too, even though he didn't look like one. If word of baby Megamind's existence had gotten out, there could have been an anti-alien backlash. That would be a good reason to keep him contained and under wraps as an infant, and what better place than a penitentiary, with its limited access?'_

"But why persist once they were older?," she pondered aloud. "Why involve a psychiatrist to help make him a hardened criminal? Even if the city had gone 'anti-alien' once it knew about Syx, Metro Boy was already a beloved city icon, and would have been untouchable."

'_Metro Boy only fought petty criminals...and Syx,' _replied her alter ego. _'But an adult superhero needs a __super-villain__ to battle, otherwise he's no better than a vigilante and would fade into nothingness. Megamind was a natural for the role; he had the abilities, and was easily steered into evil. He also had the advantage of already living in a prison, to boot.'_

Now to check out her theory. She picked up the phone and dialed the prison. "May I speak to Warden Smith, please? It's Roxanne Ritchi.. Tell him that I have a quick question I'd like to ask."

Within moments the pleasant older man's voice was on the line. "Well, Miss Ritchi, how can I help you?"

"Something I forgot to ask yesterday, if you don't mind. Who _precisely_ recommended Dr. Pearson's services?"

Warden Smith chuckled. "Why, Mayor Sands, of course. All decisions like that were handed down by the city government."

"Thank you so much. That was all I wanted to know." Roxanne carefully hid her anger beneath a layer of civility. After all, Warden Smith was as much a victim of her mysterious 'wealthy manipulator' as Megamind was; it wasn't his fault that he'd been led astray by his superiors. Dr. Pearson's name would have no doubt been familiar, so why would he doubt the Mayor? A Mayor who likely owed Lord Scott a favor or two for campaign contributions.

"You're welcome." The Warden sounded puzzled, but didn't press the issue as he hung up.

Roxanne's mouth set in a grim line as she stared unseeingly at the decades-old photo on her desk. Since both Lord and Lady Scott were dead, it seemed she owed Metro Man another visit.

MM-MM-MM-MM

Megamind drifted towards wakefulness, feeling rested for the first time in days. His aches and pains were noticeably improved over even the night before, and his breath no longer seemed to catch in his chest. Blinking his eyes open, he was pleased to find that they both functioned normally, with a full field of vision. He stared up at the ceiling for a quiet moment before his ears were assaulted by Minion's pleased exclamation.

"Sir! You're awake! How are you feeling this morning?"

Megamind struggled to sit, only to find Minion's supportive hand behind his back. Within moments he was upright and propped on more pillows than he could count. "There, sir. How's that? More comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Minion, fine." Megamind waved his hand in reassurance. "Quit fussing."

Minion's robotic fingers fluttered in agitation. "Sorry, sir, but I've been so worried."

The alien's lips twitched upwards in appreciation as his eyes warmed. It was nice to know someone cared, even if he was genetically programmed to do so. "Yes, well…" he trailed off uncomfortably, then changed the subject. "How are my plans progressing?"

Minion switched gears smoothly, becoming all business. "Well, sir, the brainbots are actively clearing the rubble, starting with the major downtown thoroughfares. The projection is for completion in 3 days, after which the reconstruction will commence. The mayor's staff is trying to round up blueprints for the damaged buildings, and will get them to me as soon as possible. As they come in, I'll get the bots working on reproducing the structures as close to original specs as possible."

Megamind nodded sagely, eyes narrowing in consideration. "Actually, we ought to try and improve the buildings' structural integrity, as long as there are no external visual changes."

"Sir?" Minion was understandably confused.

"I'm just considering my future responsibilities. If I'm going to protect this city, I'd like to make it a little more difficult to damage."

"That makes sense," the fish replied. "I'll see what I can do."

Megamind's further instructions were interrupted by another voice. "Well, the nurses told me you were awake." Dr. Philber sounded inordinately pleased. "How are we feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you." Megamind's tone was habitually deferential, as the man had been his physician for as long as he could remember.

"Well, let's listen, shall we?" He turned towards Minion as he pulled a stethoscope out of a pocket of his white coat. "If you'll excuse us for a few minutes?"

The fish nodded and quickly began backing towards the exit. "Certainly. I have…some things to take care of now…" he jerked a thumb towards the door. "I'll be back later, right, sir?"

The ex-super-villain nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Minion. I'll see you when you return."

The physician slipped the earpieces in place then leaned forward, placing the bell of the stethoscope on his patient's chest. "All right, deep breath…"

Megamind obliged, stopping only as the tube in his chest reminded him of its presence, as well as the presence of his fractured ribs. At the doctor's request, he repeated it three more times, then watched as Philber stood with a smile on his face.

"Well, your lungs sound clear. Your chest x-ray from this morning is good, your labs are fine, and there's no trace of an air leak." He tilted his head as he continued, "Time to get rid of that chest tube. I'll need your help, though."

"What do I need to do?" asked the blue man anxiously.

"Well, I need you to take a deep breath in, then hold it until I tell you."

"Why is that necessary?," Megamind asked dubiously.

"Because your lung needs to be completely inflated when I remove the tube, to keep air from the room from being sucked in through the hole in your skin. That's also why I have to do it quickly; otherwise air could also leak in through the holes that are spaced up and down the tube. The bandage I apply is occlusive, and will stay in place until the skin defect seals up, usually 24 hours or so."

"Oh." There was not a lot the alien could add, so he slowly nodded.

"Let's practice, shall we? Take a deep breath in…deeper…now hold it." The physician paused for six seconds, then, "OK, breathe."

Megamind followed the instructions, then commented, "That seems simple enough."

"It is. Let me take the old bandage down, then snip that stitch."

Megamind felt the tape pull as it came loose from his skin, then nothing as he heard the scissors do their job. A slightly greasy dressing was applied with gentle but firm pressure over the site where the tube entered his chest. "You ready?"

He nodded again.

"OK, deep breath in…deeper…hold it…" Megamind felt a sudden stinging _snap_ as the tube was whipped sharply out of position, followed by tape being applied firmly over the dressing.

"Good! You can breathe now." He let his breath out in a _whoosh_, then panted shallowly for a few minutes as the stinging subsided. "There you go; that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Megamind glared at the physician in disbelief, then dropped his eyes. "I guess not," he muttered. In reality, it _did_ feel better, now that the initial sting from the pulling had subsided. He took an experimental breath, and was pleased that it was much more pleasant without the plastic tube in place.l

"You're improving by leaps and bounds every day; your bones will be knitted in no time. I'd like to go ahead and start you eating again, although it will have to be liquids and soft foods until that jaw heals. How does that sound?"

The patient wasn't really very hungry, so smiled uncertainly. "I guess so," he hazarded.

"Good. I'll send an orderly back with a tray of jello and juice. Take it easy at first; we need to see what you'll tolerate."

"All right."

The doctor checked the bedside vital signs record one last time before smiling jauntily and leaving the room. Megamind settled back to wait, but found his eyelids too heavy to fight, so he let them close and fell asleep once more.

MM-MM-MM-MM

'_I'm seeing more of his secret hideout now that Metro Man's retired than I ever did when he was protecting the city,'_ thought Roxanne as the small red schoolhouse came into view. She pulled her new news van to a halt, staring at the building before going inside. "I wish I could interview _you_," she muttered to the building. "At least you don't have a hidden agenda."

She quickly navigated the halls to the secret hideout. The hidden door opened more quickly this time, revealing a more-composed Music Man. He had actually showered and shaved since the last time she'd seen him, and traded his white bathrobe for a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray hoodie – definitely an improvement. His face lit in a welcoming smile as he recognized his favorite reporter. "Roxanne! I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Come in, come in!" He gestured grandly to the interior of his home as he stood aside to let her pass.

She smiled tightly, then took a seat on the couch. "Can I offer you anything?" Music Man offered, playing the host.

"No thank you," the reporter replied, then got straight to business. "I need to tell you some things, then get your opinion about a theory of mine."

Metro man's face became a blank. "I'll do my best."

"Have you ever heard of a man named Dr. Pearson?", she asked earnestly. "He was a psychiatrist."

Metro Man tapped a finger to his chin and stared at the ceiling in thought. His brow creased and his eyes narrowed as he replied, "The name does sound somewhat familiar... I never saw him, though."

"You saw a psychiatrist?" Roxanne reacted in surprise.

Metro Man chuckled self-consciously. "Yeah, for a few months when I was 16; teenage angst and all that. You know, typical stuff. Mom sure kept it hush-hush though. Clearly paranoid about my reputation."

He stared off into the distance at a blank wall as he rummaged through his memory. "She was always so worried about how things would look to the press." He glanced over his guitars and sighed, suddenly becoming unhappy. "I sometimes think that she's the only reason I went into the superhero business. Sort of a 'stage mom' I guess. It was almost as if she was living her life through me."

Roxanne leaned back, confused. "I figured your dad would have been your major influence; after all, he was quite a powerful man in his own right."

Metro man snorted depreciatingly. "Ha. The only thing he was ever interested in was his business and the local news. Most days he didn't even know I existed, much less knew my name. At least, not until I started showing up on headlines. I honestly think he was surprised to discover that Metro boy was his own son!"

Roxanne's mind was whirling. _'If Lord Scott didn't know who Metro boy was, why would he try to set up a super villain nemesis for him? And why was he seeing Dr. Pearson if not in regards to Syx?'_

She decided to put that last question to Metro Man. "Look, while I was doing a background check on Dr. Pearson, I came across a photograph of your father leaving his office. Any idea why that would be?"

"There's something… right on the edge of my memory…" He trailed off uncertainly, then shook his head. "I'm not placing it right now. When I remember I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Roxanne stood to go.

"Wait, you haven't told me your theory." Metro Man stood as well.

"I think it still needs a little tweaking," she replied with a smile. "I'll get back to you."

"Hey, you want to hear my latest song?", Metro man asked, brightening.

Roxanne cringed inwardly at the thought of another off key rendition. Outwardly, however, she assumed a encouraging smile. "Another time perhaps. I need to go check some things out."

She concentrated on keeping her steps slow and steady, rather than fleeing for her car.

TBC...


End file.
